The Gift
by midhiel
Summary: Erik fallece por complicaciones en el parto pero le deja a Charles su mejor regalo: Jean Grey. Más adelante, ella y Charles traerán a Erik de regreso a casa. Contiene final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Erik fallece por complicaciones en el parto pero le deja a Charles su mejor regalo: Jean Grey. Trataré de que tenga final feliz.

The Gift

Ya había pasado la medianoche y en la Mansión X los estudiantes ya estaban en sus dormitorios. Algunos repasando sus lecciones y la mayoría durmiendo. El sueño de Charles Xavier se había hecho realidad y hoy los jóvenes mutantes agobiados y desprotegidos tenían un lugar donde cobijarse y aprender a controlar sus poderes.

Charles podía sentirse orgulloso y decir que la vida lo había favorecido pero no era una persona feliz. No cuando hacía dieciséis años que había perdido a su único amor: Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, su Erik, la razón de su existencia había muerto. El vacío que su ausencia le producía era el impedimento para que fuera dichoso. No, no podía serlo cuando lo extrañaba tanto. Por fuera, para los alumnos y para Hank, se mostraba como un hombre sabio y tranquilo, pero por dentro, cuando estaba solo en su despacho, lloraba. Junto al escritorio tenía el tablero con la última jugaba que habían disputado. No había movido ni una sola pieza en dieciséis años.

A veces, por las noches, despertaba después de haber soñado con él. Charles lo amaba, lo había amado y lo seguiría haciendo. Necesitaba a Erik. Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué la vida había sido tan injusta. Era imposible encontrar una respuesta.

Charles Xavier una vez había tenido esperanza. Ahora ya no la tenía más, no podía tenerla cuando Erik le faltaba.

Esa noche estaba tomando apuntes en su recámara de un nuevo libro recién publicado de genética. Hank golpeó y Charles sabía que solo lo interrumpía si algo grave pasaba. Movió la silla hasta la puerta y abrió.

-Es ella otra vez – murmuró Hank preocupado -. Pero ahora parece una pesadilla más fuerte, peor que todas las que haya tenido. Despertó a varios niños, que salieron al corredor y están asustados.

-Iré a verla – decidió Charles y se anudó la bata sobre la cintura.

Hank se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

-Tienes que decírselo, Charles. Ella merece saberlo.

Charles suspiró. Le había ocultado la verdad por ocho años para protegerla pero era tiempo que Jean conociera su verdadero origen y quiénes eran sus padres. Solo así aprendería a controlar sus poderes.

-Tienes razón – reconoció finalmente -. Necesita saberlo.

Con calma, bajó por el ascensor hacia el piso donde dormían los estudiantes. Recorrió el pasillo, mirando a cada uno con una sonrisa y un consuelo. Los jóvenes, especialmente los más pequeños, estaban asustados. Los fue enviando uno por uno a la cama hasta que llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de Jean. De afuera podía sentir la energía mental que emanaba. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que la madera de las paredes se estaba corroyendo por el intenso calor. Jean estaba durmiendo, gimiendo y sacudiéndose de un lado al otro. Se acercó, encendió el velador de cama y notó que estaba sudando. Tal vez hasta podía haber levantado fiebre. Con una mirada dolorida, Charles le acarició el rostro para que despertara.

La joven abrió los ojos y al reconocer a su mentor, comenzó a llorar. Charles juntó fuerzas y saltó a la cama para sentarse en el borde y abrazarla. Jean lloró contra su hombro. Charles la dejó desahogarse y cuando la sintió más tranquila, la apretó contra sí. Jean lo sentía como un padre y era hora de que supiera la verdad.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto? – quería saber la joven -. ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué tengo esta fuerza que no puedo controlar? Mi poder no es el mismo que el de los demás. ¿Por qué es tan fuerte?

Charles sintió que era el momento de que lo supiera.

-Porque eres hija de dos de los mutantes más poderosos que existen – confesó y apretó los ojos. No podía creer que al fin lo hubiera soltado -. No te dije toda la verdad, te la estuve ocultando.

Jean deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Su mentor, el hombre que adoraba como un padre le había mentido?

-¿Por qué?

-Para protegerte – suspiró Charles arrepentido.

-¿Protegerme de la verdad? – recriminó Jean -. Existe otra palabra para eso.

-Te mentí – reconoció con otro suspiro. Ella podía sentir su remordimiento -. Pensé que si vivías pensando que las personas que te habían criado en tus primeros años eran tus padres biológicos, te sentirías mejor, llevarías una vida más tranquila y eso te ayudaría a enfrentar el enorme poder que tienes.

Jean estaba conmovida. En el fondo, sabía la verdad desde hacía tiempo, la sospechaba, la intuía pero quería escucharla clara y limpia de los labios de Charles. Se acomodó en la cama y con la cabellera rojiza apoyada en la almohada, observó a los ojos a su mentor, aunque ahora reconocía que no era realmente su mentor.

-¿Quién es mi madre, padre? – preguntó.

Charles se mordió el labio, desde hacía tiempo sospechaba que Jean se había dado cuenta. Tenía que ser sincero.

-Tu otro padre, tienes otro padre más, Jean – la joven abrió los ojos como platos y eso que estaba preparada para sorpresas. Charles continuó -. Nos conocimos hace décadas, él buscaba vengarse de un hombre que lo había lastimado en el pasado y yo quería redimirlo para que no tuviese que lidiar con el peso de una venganza – recordó Charles. Tuvo que hacer silencio para secarse una lágrima. Jean parpadeó indulgente -. Nos enamoramos al instante pero teníamos visiones distintas y tuvimos que separarnos durante el accidente que me costó la movilidad.

-Magneto – suspiró la joven y abrió los ojos como platos -. Él fue el que provocó el accidente, su mejor amigo y el que selló su destino cuando se vengó de Shaw. Lo leí en los demás, en Beast, en Mystique, porque usted bloqueó su mente para que yo no me enterara.

-Lo siento, Jean – musitó Charles desde el alma. Continuaba con los ojos enrojecidos -. Estuvimos separados por diez años hasta que lo rescatamos del Pentágono, luego, dio su popular discurso frente a la Casa Blanca, que conocen todos los mutantes y algunos lo estudian y repiten. Magneto, Erik para mí – hizo silencio, mientras se preguntaba cuánto hacía que no pronunciaba ese nombre -. Erik regresó a escondidas para visitarme y nos volvimos los amantes que habíamos sido antes de la tragedia en Cuba.

-Cuando perdió la movilidad de sus piernas, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

Charles calló. Eran demasiados recuerdos y Erik, especialmente Erik, volvía a colarse en ellos. Durante más de una década no había pronunciado su nombre porque la sola mención lo hacía llorar. Se tomó su tiempo para seguir relatando. Jean lo aguardó con paciencia.

-Él se había mudado a una isla secreta para fundar una comunidad mutante. Todos aquellos perseguidos por su condición tenían asilo en ella.

-Genosha – completó Jean. Charles asintió -. Creía que había sido un mito.

-No fue un mito porque existió por tres años. Erik estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido. Me seguía visitando y me pedía que fuera yo un día a conocerla. Yo quería visitarla pero las obligaciones aquí me lo impedían. Erik era paciente conmigo – sonrió -. Erik me amaba.

Charles volvió a llamarse al mutismo, perdido en las memorias de los que habían sido sus mejores años con él. Rememoraba que la vida en esa época le parecía un sueño perfecto, de esos que uno tiene solo una vez y no quiere que concluyan. Pero como todo buen sueño tenía que terminar.

-A veces se ausentaba un par de semanas, a veces un mes, pero siempre venía a verme. Nos amábamos como algún día amarás tú, Jean y serás amada – Charles bajó la vista hacia sus manos y movió los dedos para distraerse -. Una vez llegó con la noticia – sonrió -, Erik era tan especial, me soltó que estaba embarazado de mí. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, no reaccionaba y él me decía que si creía que él era capaz de hacer una broma con un tema tan importante, que le leyera la cabeza. Claro que no se la leí, le creí al instante. Nos alegramos tanto – la miró a los ojos -. Él estaba tan feliz, nunca lo había visto así. Perdió a sus padres cuando era más joven que tú, se los quitaron y él no había podido superarlo.

-Sé su historia – contestó Jean conmovida. La había estudiado en los libros que ahora se imprimían de historia mutante, pero nunca pensó que al leer su biografía estaba leyendo la de su propio progenitor. Que descendía de Charles lo había sospechado, pero jamás de Magneto. Es más ni siquiera sabía que los hombres mutantes pudieran concebir.

Charles le apretó la mano.

-Contigo y conmigo, Erik sintió que volvería a tener una familia. Estaba feliz y disfrutaba cada instante. Yo estaba como él, lo único que me preocupaba era que en Genosha no iba a tener los recursos para que nacieras, pero él me decía que encontraríamos la forma, después de todo él era un sobreviviente y tú llevabas su sangre. Yo le propuse que utilizaría mi poder para controlar mentes y controlaría a todo un hospital cuando fuera necesario. Erik me llamaba melodramático y eso que él siempre era el rey del drama – rio. Después de todo, recordar el pasado hasta le traía alegrías -. Venía a visitarme de seguido y todas las noches yo me conectaba a Cerebro para saber cómo había pasado el día.

-Entonces, fui buscada – sonrió Jean. Cuando puso en duda su origen, había temido que sus padres biológicos la hubiesen rechazado.

-No buscada porque fuiste una sorpresa – corrigió Charles con una sonrisa -. Pero sí muy esperada. Él quería que crecieras en Genosha para que fueras libre y conocieras a los nuestros desde el momento en que abrieras los ojos. Yo deseaba educarte aquí pero me parecía que en esa isla no iba a faltarte nada. Me puse a pensar que tendría que encontrar el tiempo para conocerla y visitarla de seguido para estar contigo y con él.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – cuestionó Jean impaciente -. ¿Por qué ese sueño no se cumplió?

La mirada de Charles se ensombreció. Ahora venía la tragedia que lo había marcado.

-Erik era el mutante más buscado de la Tierra después de intentar asesinar al Presidente frente a las cámaras, y distintos gobiernos localizaron Genosha y le tendieron una emboscada. La destruyeron por completo.

-¡Dios mío! – gimió la joven -. Él tenía razón. Al final los humanos son nuestros enemigos.

-No – refutó Charles con énfasis y suavizó el tono -. No pienses eso, por favor. Ellos solo nos temen por eso debemos demostrarles que somos mejores personas.

-¿Cómo pueden creer en la humanidad con lo que le hicieron al amor de su vida? – cuestionó Jean. Charles se sintió tocado -. ¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Lo mataron? ¿Sobrevivió? ¿Pudo ayudarlo? ¿Cómo llegué hasta mis padres?

-Erik sobrevivió al ataque y se refugiaron dentro de la isla para no ser capturados. Ya llevaba siete meses y había recibido un disparo en una pierna. Había perdido sangre y aunque sus acólitos le controlaron el sangrado y le limpiaron la herida a tiempo, no estaba en condiciones de escapar. Además, los militares habían desarrollado un campo de energía que impedía que manifestaran sus poderes, y cercaron la isla. Ninguno podía defenderse ni huir, solo podían mantenerse ocultos.

-No tenían escapatoria – suspiró Jean -. Usted tampoco los podía ayudar porque el campo de energía bloquearía a Cerebro.

-Exactamente. Cuando supe del ataque, corrí a conectarme pero no lo pude localizar. Estuve días conectado, envié a Hank y a otros jóvenes con el jet pero no pudieron ni acercarse a la isla por el despliegue militar que había allí. Pasó el tiempo y tuve que aceptar que había muerto Erik y tú dentro de él – hizo silencio. Trataba de contenerse pero no pudo más y se cubrió el rostro con la mano mientras lloraba. Jean le acarició el brazo con indulgencia -. ¡No pude ayudarlo, Jean! ¡No pude ayudarte a ti! Él vivía, tú vivías y no pude ayudarlos. Conviví con la angustia de pensar que los había perdido a los dos hasta que ocho años después, vi en las noticias el accidente del que sobreviviste y sentí desde el corazón que esa niñita eras el hijo que había perdido.

-Por eso me buscó – replicó Jean, armando el rompecabezas de su pasado.

Charles la miró a los ojos. Los dos tenían lágrimas.

-¿Recuerdas, Jean? – preguntó, nostálgico -. ¿Recuerdas cuando entraste a esta casa por primera vez?

" _¿Piensa que puede arreglarme?"_

" _Jean, no estás averiada."_

-En ese momento, mi pequeña – confesó Charles desde el corazón -, leí tu memoria más recóndita, te leí desde el momento en que habías llegado al mundo y supe que eras nuestra hija. Ni siquiera había sabido hasta ese momento que eras una niña. Erik sobrevivió apenas unas horas a la terrible cirugía, no tenían los recursos y él no tenía el cuerpo adaptado para darte a luz de manera natural.

-Lo que habrá sufrido – musitó Jean y se secó los ojos.

Charles hizo silencio. Durante dieciséis años había tratado de no imaginar su agonía.

-Sin embargo – continuó -, esas horas fueron suficientes para que alcanzara a conocerte y les suplicara a sus acólitos que te trajeran aquí, a Westchester para que yo te cuidara. Lamentablemente cuando falleció, Emma Frost, una mutante que pensamos que Trask había asesinado pero regresó y se unió a él en Genosha, no pensaba así. Me tenía celos porque había estado enamorada de tu padre y no iba a permitir que crecieras conmigo – la voz de Charles se volvió ronca de la furia que sentía -. Cuando los militares se marcharon tres meses después del ataque, ella sola te sacó de esa isla. No iba a permitir que yo supiera de tu existencia, quería destruir cualquier vínculo que Erik pudiera tener conmigo. Así que te entregó en adopción a los Grey y les transformó los recuerdos para que pensaran que eras su hija biológica.

Jean estaba emocionada. Al saber la verdad la tensión que desprendían sus sentimientos se había calmado y ahora en el dormitorio se respiraba una sensación de paz. Al fin estaba tranquila.

Charles se dio cuenta del error que había sido mantenerla en la mentira durante tanto tiempo, pero a partir de esa noche podía remediarlo.

-Ahora debes descansar, mi niña – le sonrió. Jean se recostó de lado y él la cubrió con las sábanas -. Mañana me haré de tiempo para que estemos juntos y podamos seguir hablando.

-Quiero saber de él, de usted, de todo – reclamó la joven. Tenía la mirada dormida pero se percibía su entusiasmo.

-Sabrás todo lo que quieras saber, no te ocultaré más nada – le aseguró Charles. Con cuidado, volvió a su silla y apagó el velador. Le hizo una caricia en el pelo, mientras pensaba que de ahora en más podría llamarla su hija al fin.

Emocionado, dejó la habitación. Afuera lo esperaba Hank, apartado de la puerta para no entrometerse.

-Se lo dije, Hank – declaró.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Libre al fin. Libre y feliz como no había estado desde que lo perdí.

Hank asintió condescendiente.

Cobijada entre las sábanas, Jean estaba durmiendo. Su mente se había relajado tanto que no percibía nada exterior a su sueño. Por eso no sintió la silueta de Erik que se corporizaba un instante, lo suficiente para besarla en la cabeza y evaporarse.

…

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo dejo allí? ¿O lo sigo y veo la forma de que Erik regrese con Charles? No me maten por el angst y disculpen los errores que tenga. Es una idea loca que se me ocurrió anoche.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift

Capítulo Dos

Al contarle la verdad a Jean, Charles quebró sin darse cuenta las barreras mentales que le había levantado para protegerla. La mente de la joven se expandió con todo su poder y pudo viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio. La mitad de esa noche tuvo un sueño tranquilo, pero en la segunda mitad revivió mentalmente la destrucción de Genosha.

Jean asistió como si estuviese viendo una película, sin intervenir pero observando los detalles. Se encontró en una habitación con Erik, que preparaba una maleta pequeña para viajar a Westchester e instalarse allí hasta el parto. Ya estaba de siete meses y le había prometido a Charles que se quedaría para tener un alumbramiento tranquilo y con los recursos necesarios. Jean se sacudió en sueños un tanto incómoda pero su propio poder la confortó para que siguiera observando lo que acontecía.

Se escucharon estruendos que Erik reconoció como bombas y misiles. Se agachó tanto como la barriga se lo permitía, y se refugió detrás de la cama. Otro estruendo más desplomó una parte del cielorraso. Era peligroso, tenía que huir. Salió al pasillo apresurado y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como su estado se lo permitía. Toda la estructura de la casa era de metal ya que él mismo la había construido, pero no podía sentirlo. Salió a la calle y se encontró con mutantes que corrían y otros yacían heridos o directamente muertos. El fuego lo cubría todo. Erik miró hacia ambos lados con desesperación y se dirigió apresurado hacia un callejón estrecho que formaban dos edificaciones. El vientre le estaba pesando y le dolía la espalda pero era tal la adrenalina, que apenas lo notó. Pasara lo que pasase necesitaba escapar con premura.

Distintos soldados con escudos y armas de fuego se acercaban formados en dos filas. Al llegar al corredor, Erik se encontró con Emma. Estaba petrificada, sin poder reaccionar. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en peligro y no podía protegerse mediante su forma de diamante.

-¡Emma! – la llamó Erik, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón -. ¡Vamos, Emma!

Erik la empujó para que corriera con él. Un soldado los vio y les disparó. La bala le impactó en el muslo derecho. Erik gimió, mitad de dolor y mitad confundido por no haber advertido el proyectil. Atravesaron juntos el callejón. Erik rengueaba y Emma le daba apoyo para que se sostuviera en ella. Llegaron a la salida y se refugiaron detrás de unos barriles. Por instinto, Erik quiso quitarse la bala pero el metal no le respondía, ni siquiera podía percibirlo.

-Anularon nuestros poderes – comentó desesperado.

Emma solo asintió.

Erik recargó la espalda dolorida contra el barril para recuperar el aliento. La situación era desesperante y él estaba con un embarazo avanzado y herido en la pierna.

-Emma, escucha – pidió entre jadeos -. Debemos llegar como sea al refugio. Solo ahí estaremos a salvo.

-Está a kilómetros de aquí – respondió Emma asustada -. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar, Erik?

Una camioneta estacionó junto a ellos. Erik la reconoció como la de su viejo amigo Toad. El hombre sapo bajó la ventanilla del conductor y les ordenó que entraran. Emma abrió la puerta y con Magneto se metieron dentro del vehículo, que arrancó al instante. Erik se sentó y al fin suspiró con alivio. Se masajeó el vientre para controlar a la criatura, que le respondió con un golpecito. Luego se apretó el relicario de plata de sus padres, que llevaba siempre al cuello, pero no pudo percibir el metal.

-Nadie puede hacerlo, Magneto – comentó Eric Gitter, alias Ink -. Parece que crearon un campo de energía o algo así.

Erik se echó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Al menos estaba a salvo por el momento.

Jean despertó aturdida. Era normal en ella sufrir pesadillas y sueños pesados. Respiró profundo y sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes: la necesidad de volver a dormirse y continuar reviviéndolo. Además, se daba cuenta que de alguna manera su padre fallecido le estaba transmitiendo los eventos. Tal vez eran recuerdos propios que guardaba en su psiquis aun desde antes de nacer o Erik estaba tratando de comunicarse. Arrellanó la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió de inmediato.

Ink había trabajado de enfermero por cinco años en un hospital antes de mudarse a Genosha. Era el único que tenía conocimientos médicos y, en el refugio, le extrajo la bala, le limpió la herida y se la vendó. Le aseguró que estaba fuera de peligro a lo que Erik bromeó que era irónico que justamente él muriese de un disparo.

El refugio que Erik había edificado junto con Genosha estaba preparado para un ataque. En el fondo, Magneto siempre había sospechado que los humanos lo buscarían y aniquilarían su sueño. Se trataba de una estructura rectangular y extensa de metal, camuflada con la abundante vegetación selvática, alzada en el medio de la jungla. Allí tenían comida para abastecerse treinta mutantes por medio año, medicinas, agua, y energía eléctrica. De igual forma, Erik decidió que se mantuvieran en penumbras para no ser advertidos.

Durante toda esa semana más mutantes arribaban heridos, algunos casi moribundos. Llegaron a sumar cuarenta personas. Los recursos médicos se estaban acabando y el ejército se había posicionado en toda la isla. Solos, perseguidos y sin poderes, no podían salir.

Erik por primera vez sintió miedo. Su embarazo iba a continuar progresando y no llegaría a Westchester. Sabía que Charles tenía que estar buscándolo desesperado pero entendía que le sería imposible encontrarlo con el despliegue militar que había y el campo que anulaba los poderes. No le quedaba más que esperar y tener fe. Pero él no era optimista como Charles y la vida le había enseñado a no albergar esperanza.

Erik se sentó en un rincón y aprovechó la oscuridad para meditar. Emma lo había estado observando, en realidad, llevaba observándolo desde que llegaron al refugio. Le tenía celos a Charles Xavier y lo detestaba. Ahora había una criatura como evidencia de su amor y la odiaba. En el fondo, gozaba sabiendo que Erik sufría por la situación en que lo había dejado el ataque. No tenía suministros ni tecnología para el parto. Emma no necesitaba su poder telepático para saber lo que Magneto estaba pensando aislado en ese rincón.

-Hay muchos heridos que necesitan curaciones diarias – habló Emma mientras se sentaba a su lado. Erik la observó un momento y volvió a bajar la cabeza -. La anestesia ya está escaseando. Ink comenta que nos quedaremos sin medicamentos, ni paños, ni antisépticos en cuestión de días. No habrá forma de atender a los heridos.

-Esto es una guerra, Emma – suspiró Erik y se pasó la mano por la cara -. La humanidad nos declaró la guerra a todos, no se trata de mí, no se trata de ti, se trata de todos los mutantes.

-Lo pensaste, ¿cierto?

Erik la miró sin entender.

Emma se tomó el atrevimiento de apoyarle la mano sobre el vientre. Hizo un poco de presión y sintió el movimiento de la criatura. Desde hacía rato había querido hacerlo para verificar que efectivamente Erik le daría un hijo a Xavier.

-Ahora es el momento para que Ink te ayude a traerlo al mundo, ¿no crees?

-Tiene siete meses – contestó él confundido -. No tenemos la tecnología para mantenerlo en una incubadora.

-Deberías arriesgarte – murmuró Emma, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Desvió la vista hacia su boca, solo ella sabía cuánto había anhelado que la besara -. Sé que le tienes fobia a las cirugías, te leí, encanto – Erik parpadeó pero ella estaba diciendo la verdad -. Te torturaron con elementos quirúrgicos y te simularon operaciones cuando los nazis querían desatar tu poder. Desde entonces, no soportas ver esas herramientas y el solo pensar en una cirugía te estremece.

Erik se echó hacia atrás y Emma le retiró la mano del vientre. Ella tenía razón, sentía fobia por las operaciones porque había sufrido mucho con las torturas de Shaw. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que había tardado tanto en asentarse en Westchester a pesar de los reclamos de Charles. No quería ir a ningún hospital a que lo examinasen y la idea de que su hijo nacería por cesárea le provocaba miedo. Miedo, sí, eso era a lo único que Magneto le temía, a eso y a perder a Charles y a su hijo, a perder a su familia otra vez.

Emma continuó.

-Ahora tienes los recursos para que sea menos dolorosa. Si dejas pasar el tiempo, se volverá fatal.

Jean se incorporó en la cama, respirando a horcajadas y envuelta en sudor. Había sentido a Emma con su envidia y su malicia, y a su padre con su incertidumbre y más que miedo, terror. Miró las paredes y notó que, a pesar de la angustia, no había desatado su poder. Tal vez estaba aprendiendo a controlarlo. Se envolvió en una bata púrpura y se acercó a la ventana. Su habitación daba al este y vio que el sol despuntaba detrás de los árboles. Los demás no tardarían en despertar y las clases comenzarían pronto. Fue a darse una ducha y a prepararse para la jornada. Además, tenía que repasar una lección de historia.

….

Un par de horas más tarde, Jean bajó al comedor de los estudiantes. Se sirvió cereales y leche en un tazón, jugo de naranjas y un par de galletitas de chocolate, puso todo en una charola y enfiló hacia una mesa oculta en un rincón. Quería estar sola y pasar desapercibida.

-Pero mira quien pasa con su andar de niñita consentida – oyó a John, alias Pyro, mofándose -. ¿No es la misma Jean Grey que anoche despertó a toda la escuela?

Se escucharon risas. Jean se mantuvo altiva y llegó hasta su asiento. Apoyó la charola en la mesita y se sentó.

-¿Piensan que habrá gritado tanto porque estaba sola? – continuó Pyro. Las risas y festejos de los demás lo incentivaban -. Yo creo que había alguien más en esa habitación, Jean. Ninguna chica grita así al menos que alguien la esté cogie . . .

Se oyó un golpe y Pyro cayó despatarrado en el suelo. Jean volteó y vio a Bobby, alias Iceman, con el puño cerrado y mirando con odio a John. Detrás venía Rogue, lista para abrazar al jovencito de fuego si era necesario.

-¿Tu madre no te enseñó a tratar a las damas? – recriminó Bobby.

-Ah, el escuadrón de la princesita Jean – se burló Pyro y se ganó otra bofetada más fuerte que la anterior.

"Princesita."

La palabra revolucionó la mente de Jean. Otra vez su poder se puso de manifiesto. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos. Se sintió pequeña, muy pequeña, una niña que acaba de nacer. No podía caminar, no podía sentarse siquiera, solo se sacudía y lloraba porque estaba aprendiendo a respirar y le dolían las vías respiratorias al sentir el aire por primera vez. Tenía frío y se sentía incómoda entre unos brazos extraños que la sostenían.

-Tráiganla.

Era la voz de Erik, la reconoció al instante. Su tono era débil y transmitía dolor. Jean reconocía que era el mismo que tenían sus padres después del accidente cuando estaban agonizando.

La depositaron sobre una piel que era caliente y cómoda. Allí Jean se sintió reconfortada y no sufrió más ni frío ni molestias. Hasta se le había ido el dolor al respirar y se estaba callando lentamente. Sintió un brazo cálido y tierno que la envolvía. Una mano le acarició el cuerpo con mucho amor y le apoyó la yema del índice en la punta de la nariz. Jean reconocía esa piel, ese afecto, ese olor, que ahora estaba mezclado con alcohol y sangre.

-Aquí estás, mi Wanda, mi hermosa princesita.

Jean volvió en sí. Estaba llorando. De a poco le llegaban los ruidos del salón. Los jóvenes balbuceaban.

-¡Bobby! ¡John! – era la voz imperante de Hank. Sostenía a Iceman y a Pyro de cada brazo y los empujaba para separarlos -. Ustedes sí que son el fuego y el hielo. Se ganaron una visita al despacho del director Xavier, que hoy no está con tiempo para sus espectáculos.

-¿Por qué no repites lo que le dijiste a Jean, llamita cobarde?

-Porque no se me antoja, cubo de hielo.

-¡Quieren que me transforme aquí mismo! – vociferó Hank y todos los estudiantes se hicieron a un lado.

Pyro y Iceman pasaron saliva y sacudieron la cabeza.

-Perdón – se disculpó Bobby.

-Lo siento, profesor McCoy – lo imitó John.

Jean se tambaleó un poco hasta ponerse de pie.

-Todo se inició por mi culpa – habló la joven con valor -. Bajé a desayunar y supongo que mis compañeros siguen molestos por lo de anoche – y al decir esto, clavó una mirada admonitoria en John.

Pyro se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

Hank liberó a los jóvenes y se acomodó las gafas para observarla mejor.

-Jean, ven conmigo, niña – le pidió con suavidad.

Jean obedeció pensando que la llevaría con Charles para que diera explicaciones. En realidad quería acercarla hasta el botiquín, que tenía en su despacho, para curarla porque la nariz le sangraba.

-Wanda – murmuró la joven, reviviendo lo que acababa de sentir -. Ese era mi verdadero nombre.

…


	3. Chapter 3

The Gift

Capítulo Tres

Jean permaneció en el despacho sentada con la cabeza hacia arriba mirando el techo para detener la hemorragia nasal. Hank le hizo las curaciones y le midió la presión sanguínea, además de escucharle los latidos y los pulmones. Quería verificar que estuviera completamente sana, después de todo, Charles lo admiraba por lo obsesivo que era cuando se trataba de la salud de la gente que le importaba.

Jean había leído que él sabía sobre su verdadero origen. Algo esperable ya que era el mejor amigo y compañero de décadas de Charles. También conocía a Erik desde los sesenta.

-¿Qué recuerda de Magneto? – le preguntó Jean sin rodeos.

Hank se acomodó las gafas, al tiempo que guardaba el tensiómetro y el estetoscopio en un maletín.

-Bueno, lo conocí en las instalaciones de la CIA, cuando lo conocimos todos. Teníamos visiones muy distintas, yo siempre fui partidario de formar parte de la sociedad como el profesor y él de construir una propia. Después del asunto de los misiles de Cuba y la separación del grupo, él se alejó de nosotros y yo me mudé definitivamente aquí.

-¿No lo volvió a ver hasta que lo sacaron del Pentágono? – inquirió Jean y bajó lentamente la cabeza a su posición normal. Hank se le acercó para ver que el sangrado se hubiera detenido.

-Así es, y luché contra él cuando atacó la Casa Blanca – continuó -. Raven, perdón, Mystique le disparó y él huyó con el consentimiento de Charl, quiero decir, del profesor.

Jean observó el pañuelo con las manchas de sangre y recordó el aroma con la mezcla de alcohol de su visión en el comedor. Acababa de rememorar sus primeros minutos de vida. Parpadeó anonadada todavía por lo que había sentido. No le quedaban muchas sensaciones ahora: solo el afecto de Erik, su voz enternecida y su piel cálida y reconfortante.

-Usted estuvo aquí cuando él y el profesor continuaron con su – no sabía bien cómo decirlo -, con su romance.

Hank sonrió, advirtiendo lo que la joven buscaba saber: recuerdos de sus padres juntos, y recuerdos de cuando la esperaban. Se acomodó nuevamente el puente de las gafas y se sentó en una punta del escritorio para estar cerca de ella.

-Tus padres se amaron, Jean, y te amaron a ti desde siempre. Fue una desdicha que Magneto no pudiera disfrutarte ni pudiera Charles en tus primeros años. Pero vivieron felices juntos durante tres y los últimos meses, cuando te esperábamos todos, fueron los más dichosos.

Jean sonrió reconfortada.

-¿Qué recuerda de ellos en esa época? ¿Alguna anécdota? ¿Algo divertido o especial?

Hank comenzó a reír.

-Erik tenia antojos de mantequilla de maní y coca cola. Comía toneladas cuando estaba aquí y se llevaba toneladas a Genosha porque no la podía conseguir en medio de la selva. A la coca cola la bebía de a litros y yo me preocupaba y se la trataba de esconder. Se la compraba en botellas de plástico porque a las latas las rastreaba con su don – rio con entusiasmo. Jean rio con él -. Cuando Charles se enteró de que le escondía su bebida favorita, se enojó y me dijo que a un hombre preñado no se le niega nada. A mí me dio tanta gracia que hasta él se rio.

-Me gustan la coca cola y la manteca de maní – opinó Jean, riendo -. Deben ser recuerdos de esa época.

-Me sorprende que él no te haya hecho hastiarlas desde el vientre, comía y bebía demasiado.

Los dos rieron más. Hank se alegró de verla feliz.

-Pero te adoraban, Jean – se puso serio -. Realmente te adoraban los dos. Nunca los vi tan felices juntos. Erik se las pasaba acariciándose la barriga y sonriendo todo el tiempo. Cuando yo lo observaba decía que era porque pateabas demasiado pero yo sabía que lo hacía a modo de cariño. También te cantaba una canción de cuna en polaco, que se la habían cantado a él sus padres. Te llamaba su princesita.

Jean asintió, conmovida. Parpadeó porque tenía los ojos humedecidos.

Hank continuó.

-Tuve muchas diferencias con Magneto, no nos estimábamos, pero sé que te amaba, Jean. Tienes que estar feliz y orgullosa de saberlo.

Jean cruzó los brazos contra su estómago de lo emocionada que estaba. Hank le pasó un vaso con líquido.

-Ahora bebe un poco de agua y acompáñame al despacho de Charles. Él te está esperando desde temprano.

Jean se dio cuenta que a lo largo de la plática Hank había dejado de llamarlo "el profesor" para llamarlo Charles familiarmente. Comprendió que para Hank no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo cuando sabía que ella y su amigo compartían un vínculo tan cercano. Jean bebió y le devolvió el vaso. Hank se levantó para acompañarla.

….

Charles la estaba esperando ansioso, ubicado cerca de la mesita donde estaba el juego de ajedrez con las piezas colocadas de la última partida. No iba a sentarse detrás del escritorio sino frente a frente porque era su hija y quería que ella percibiera ese lazo y su afecto.

Jean entró y él le extendió los brazos en un gesto paternal. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró. Eran demasiadas emociones. Charles aprovechó para transmitirle paz y también su amor. La amaba con locura. Ella dejó que leyera en su mente las visiones que había tenido. Al sentirlas, Charles la apretó más contra él, emocionado.

-¡Oh, Jean! – suspiró -. Él te llamaba su princesita, estaba convencido de que llevaba una niña. Habíamos hecho una apuesta – sonrió -, si eras niña él te llamaría Wanda, si eras niño yo te llamaría David. En cuanto a lo que le propuso Emma, Erik jamás la hubiese escuchado. No iba a sacrificarte y se sacrificó él porque te amaba y quería que vivieras.

Jean se apartó apenas para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto? – cuestionó -. ¿Por qué tengo estas visiones?

Charles le tocó la frente.

-Eres demasiado poderosa, nunca vi una mente como la tuya. Tal vez tu memoria se haya expandido tanto que puedas recordar con nitidez tus primeros minutos de vida, o tu existencia aun antes de nacer.

-¿Y si es otra cosa? – preguntó -. ¿Qué tal si es él tratando de comunicarse conmigo?

Su padre no supo qué decirle. Era también una posibilidad y le produjo una alegría que no pudo disimular. Movió la silla hacia atrás ansioso. Si Erik estaba tratando de establecer un contacto existía la esperanza de que pudiera regresar. Charles quería creer, tenía que creer que podía recuperarlo. Si había recuperado a su hija, ¿por qué no también a su gran amor?

Jean se sentó enfrentada a su padre, en el mismo sillón que ocupara Erik cuando jugaban al ajedrez dieciséis años antes.

-Esto no se lo he contado nadie porque temía que me estuviera enloqueciendo – jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa. Charles asintió, interesado -. Desde hace tres meses, justo a partir del día que cumplí dieciséis, comencé a sentir una presencia conmigo. No me asusta sino que, al contrario, me da protección y siento que me quiere – parpadeó otra vez, conmovida -. Es cálida y dulce, a veces, cuando estoy a punto de dormirme, siento que alguien me acaricia la cara o me besa el pelo. Suelo tener miedo de mi poder, o me siento sola porque los demás no me entienden, y, de pronto, siento dos brazos que me cobijan. Lo siento, sé que lo siento.

Charles quedó sin palabras. No podía creerlo, Erik estaba en Westchester cuidando y protegiendo a la hija de ambos. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y se enjugó los ojos.

-¿Nunca antes la habías sentido?

-Sí – contestó Jean y se mordió el labio. Era su secreto mejor guardado -. Cuando sufrí el accidente, yo no salí herida. Usted creyó que fue porque usé la telekinesis y me mantuvo aislada de los elementos cortantes y de los golpes, pero no fue así. Sobreviví sin un solo rasguño porque alguien, que no podía ver ni oler, solo sentir, me envolvió con su cuerpo y me mantuvo segura hasta que me rescataron del auto.

Charles se echó hacia atrás y recordó el instante en que vio el accidente en las noticias. Hasta ese momento creyó que había sido su intuición de padre la que le había mostrado que esa niñita desprotegida era suya, pero ahora recordaba que había sido una voz a su oído que le susurró.

"Observa, Charles. Esa pequeña es nuestra hija. Búscala y tráela de regreso con nosotros, mi amor."

-¡Profesor! – exclamó Jean al notar que se notaba perdido -. ¿Está usted bien?

Charles le sonrió.

-Jean, no me llames más así. Soy tu padre y debes tutearme, ¿no te parece?

La joven asintió.

Charles soltó un suspiro y se secó los ojos, bueno, eso es un decir, porque se le siguieron humedeciendo con lágrimas.

-Creo, no, no creo, estoy seguro de que tu padre nos está acompañando. De que te protegió y te protege, de que se comunicó conmigo para que nos encontráramos – suspiró -. ¡Oh Jean! Ven, mi niña.

Jean se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, aspiró profundo y sin querer, tuvo otra visión.

Era pequeña otra vez, recién nacida, tenía apenas unas horas, y se mantenía apoyada sobre el pecho de Erik. Él la sostenía con su brazo que ya se sentía débil. Su vida se estaba yendo pero no quería que la apartaran de su lado.

Jean oyó que él les pedía a los que estaban a su alrededor que la llevaran a Westchester con Charles, cuando fuera seguro. Les rogaba que le repitieran a Charles lo mucho que lo amaba y que no lo llorase porque estaba feliz de haber traído al mundo a la princesa que los dos esperaban. Los obligó a jurarlo y Jean escuchó varias voces comprometiéndose a cumplir la promesa.

Después percibió que Erik, con sus pocas fuerzas, se volvió hacia ella. Le acarició la pelusa que tenía por cabello con los dedos y le besó la frente.

-Adiós, mi princesita – lloraba -. Te prometo que encontraré la forma de que volvamos a estar juntos. Te amo.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Jean lloró contra su piel. Los demás la levantaron pensando que tenía hambre pero ella lloraba porque lo había perdido. Lo sabía, aun con sus pocas horas.

Jean volvió en sí. Estaba respirando entrecortado, emocionada y aturdida. Apretaba tanto a Charles que prácticamente lo estaba arañando. Su padre le masajeó la espalda para consolarla. Cuando la sintió más calmada, la apartó apenas y le secó las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Gracias, hija – sonrió desde el corazón -. Gracias por este hermoso y triste recuerdo que acabas de compartirme. Mira, te está sangrando la nariz – le limpió la sangre arriba del labio -. Espera, pequeña – apartó la silla hacia el escritorio. Buscó en los cajones y entre sus libros. Jean se colocó la mano debajo de la nariz y miró hacia el techo -. Debo tener algún pañuelo por aquí. No te preocupes – él estaba más alterado que ella -. Debo tener algo por aquí para que te seques. No te asustes. Espera que ya vuelvo.

Y tan veloz como la silla se lo permitía, salió del despacho para buscar algún pañuelo o gasa para limpiarla.

Jean sintió que el sangrado se había detenido y bajó con cuidado la cabeza. Volteó hacia el sillón donde había estado sentada y vio a Erik, espigado y esbelto, con su camisa negra con cuello de tortuga y sus pantalones color crema. Tenía esas viejas botas desgastadas, que Charles nunca consiguió que se las cambiase por unas más nuevas, y la miraba sonriendo. Mantenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Era la pose típica que adoptaba cuando disputaba una partida con Charles. Había alzado un alfil y estaba jugando con la pieza entre los dedos.

-¿Cómo estás, mi princesita?

Jean lo miró incrédula. Él le extendió los dos brazos para fundirla en un abrazo. La joven no lo dudó y corrió a refugiarse en ellos. Dócilmente apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su padre. Era su misma piel, su mismo aroma y la misma ternura que había sentido recién nacida.

-Perdóname – rogó la joven, llorando. Era lo primero y único que quería decirle -. Por mi culpa, todo lo que te pasó fue mi culpa.

Erik no podía entender lo que le estaba diciendo. La apretó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza. Tenía el cabello rojo como lo había tenido el padre de Charles y los mismos ojos de Magneto, entre verdes y azules.

-¿Qué fue tu culpa, princesita?

-Lo que te pasó – hipó Jean -. Si no hubieses estado esperándome, habrías sobrevivido en el refugio los tres meses y habrías regresado con él.

Erik lagrimeó entre triste y enternecido. Que antepusiera el dolor ajeno al suyo, con todo lo que la joven había tenido que soportar, la declaraba hija legítima de Charles Xavier. Eso lo había heredado de él, y de Erik, sin dudas, la resiliencia para superar tantos sufrimientos y obstáculos.

-No, mi ángel. Tu única culpa fue haberme hecho el hombre más feliz, tu otro padre también tiene la culpa de eso. ¿Podrías decírselo por mí? ¿Podrías recordarle cuánto lo amo?

Jean sintió que lo estaba perdiendo. Erik se estaba poniendo débil y su piel se volvía traslúcida. Jean lo apretó con ganas. No, no iba a dejarlo partir. Su padre también se aferró a su cuerpo para no dejarla. Pero era inútil, ninguno de los dos podía evitar la partida.

Charles llegó justo para observar cómo Erik se evaporaba. Quedó atónito y se le cayó el pañuelo de la mano.

Jean se volvió hacia su padre telépata, arrodillada junto al sillón y llorando desconsolada.

-¡Quiero traerlo de regreso como sea! ¡Lo quiero conmigo! ¡Lo amo y lo necesito, papá!

Charles rodó su silla acelerado para abrazarla. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Él ansiaba exactamente lo mismo.

….

Dieciséis años antes.

Emma observó frustrada el cuerpo de Magneto que se estaba enfriando. Toad le había cerrado los párpados y le había cruzado las manos sobre el pecho. La aborrecible cirugía que el inexperto y angustiado Ink le había hecho le atravesaba el vientre de una punta a la otra. Su calvario había sido cien veces peor que las pesadillas que había imaginado con su fobia. Gitter le había abierto la barriga con un bisturí y le había revuelto las entrañas para quitarle la criatura. Todo sin anestesia. Los alaridos de Erik lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida. Cuatro mutantes habían asido a Magneto para que no se moviese. Nadie podía imaginar el terrible dolor que había soportado. Después, Ink había intentado cerrarle la herida con lo que tenía y cómo podía, con un poco de hilo y alambre cauterizado y una aguja larga desinfectada.

Que Erik no hubiese muerto de agonía durante la operación lo declaraba un sobreviviente. Del pecho hacia abajo, estaba cubierto con su propia sangre y algunas de sus vísceras removidas.

Ahora Ink mecía a la niña, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarla. La pequeña Wanda lloraba a mares con toda la fuerza de sus pulmoncitos recién estrenados.

Emma se le acercó y le quitó la niña. La acomodó entre sus brazos y le sonrió. La pequeña percibió sus malas intenciones y lloró con más fuerza. La mujer se apartó de todos y la llevó a un rincón alejado, el mismo que Erik solía usar cuando meditaba.

-Ya, ya – le susurró la Reina de Diamante con una sonrisa falsa -. Ya naciste, mocosita, y no hay más papi que te defienda. Erik murió sufriendo por su propia estupidez. Cuando me enamoré de él, creí que era una persona fría y calculadora, pero resultó ser un romántico. ¿Lloras tanto porque sabes que eres la causa de que haya muerto? Debería hacerte pagar ese crimen horrendo, ¿no te parece justo? – le hizo una morisqueta. La pequeña lloraba tanto, que Emma tuvo que alejarse más del grupo -. Sabes, Charles no es la persona indicada para hacerse cargo de ti. ¿Qué me dices si te llevo con una familia que ni siquiera cree en nosotros, los mutantes? Crecerás entre humanos y si alguna vez demuestras algún poder, ellos mismos se encargarán de anularte, o, quizás, eliminarte. ¿Sí, niñita? – rio, acariciándole la nariz -. Elaine y John Grey, esos son sus nombres. Tú serás Jean. Me aseguraré de que ellos te consideren su hija biológica y ya no quedará más rastro de tu pasado, ni existirá más vínculo con Erik o Xavier. Nadie conocerá tu origen verdadero, Jean Grey. Nadie – y la besó en la frente con sus labios fríos, cargados de malicia.

….

¿Qué les pareció? Ya falta muy poco para que encuentren la manera de que Erik regrese de forma permanente. Es un fic triste pero con final feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gift

Capítulo Cuatro

Charles recordaba cuánto le gustaba usar la barriga de su amante como almohada cuando yacían acostados en el lecho. Erik leía antes de dormir alguna biografía histórica y Charles le apoyaba la cabeza sobre el vientre para que lo mimase y le leyera en voz alta, igual a como él hiciera con Raven de niños.

Los primeros meses lo disfrutaban pero a partir del sexto, Erik protestaba argumentando que su cabeza telepática hacía protestar a la criatura. Charles reía y se apretaba más, a lo que Magneto lo empujaba para quitárselo de encima y terminaban a los besos y haciéndose el amor.

Charles no podía creer lo feliz que había sido con él. Ahora Erik ya no estaba más pero Jean le había dado esperanza al enseñarle que existía la posibilidad de traerlo de regreso.

Cuando la joven se calmó, Charles la acompañó a la recámara para que durmiera un rato. Esa mañana no asistiría a clases y le pediría a Hank que le hiciera un chequeo general cuando despertara.

-No te vayas, por favor – suplicó Jean, cuando estuvo arropada y lista para dormir.

Charles acercó la silla a su cama. Jean suspiró con alivio y cerró los ojos. La cantidad de energía que había gastado con las visiones y la presencia de Erik la hicieron dormirse enseguida.

Mientras la observaba durmiendo, el telépata recordó la última vez que Magneto había estado en la mansión. Erik acababa de entrar en el séptimo mes y Charles lo convenció de que no podía seguir esperando más y tenía que instalarse permanente en Westchester. Desde que supiera del embarazo, le había pedido que se asentara en la mansión pero Erik siempre encontraba una excusa para regresar a Genosha. Esa vez Charles le arrancó la promesa de que volvería en cinco días y se quedaría con él hasta el parto. Obviamente conocía su fobia por todo lo que tuviera que ver con instrumentos quirúrgicos, cirugías y demás, pero lo consoló asegurándole que no lo dejaría solo ni un instante y, al momento de la cesárea, se metería en su mente para darle paz y quitarle el dolor y el miedo.

Erik terminó por aceptar. Sabía que era absurdo y peligroso permanecer en un lugar inhóspito como su isla con un alumbramiento cerca. Se despidieron y él se preparó para finiquitar asuntos en Genosha y regresar con Charles. Lamentablemente había estado acomodando su maleta para partir cuando se decidió el ataque a la isla y después, bueno, se sabía qué había pasado después.

Charles se cubrió la cara mientras lloraba recordando. No quería enviarle sensaciones negativas a su hija mientras descansaba pero su tristeza era inevitable. Si solo Erik hubiera partido un día antes, la historia de los tres habría sido tan diferente.

-No llores más – escuchó una voz. Era definitivamente la de Erik -. Por favor, amor mío.

Charles volteó y se encontró con su amante sentado en un sillón de la recámara junto al ventanal, igualito y nítido a como lo había visto en su despacho un rato antes.

-Erik – murmuró.

Magneto le extendió los brazos. Charles rodó la silla hacia él y se abrazaron y lloraron los dos. Luego se miraron y se fundieron en un beso. A Charles le parecía un sueño estar percibiendo sus brazos, su cuerpo, sus labios otra vez. Erik no podía creer que al fin sintiera a su amante. El olor, la textura de la piel, las lágrimas, el tacto, todo sabía igual y, por un segundo, los dos sintieron que retrocedían dieciséis años.

-Te estás preguntando qué ocurre, viejo amigo – le susurró Erik, mientras lo apretaba con fuerza. "Viejo amigo," cuánto hacía que Charles no escuchaba ese apodo cariñoso que se tenían el uno para el otro -. Estoy aquí gracias a nuestra pequeña. Gracias a su poder puedo manifestarme solo cuando ella está presente. Ahora que duerme y se relajó, me envió un caudal importante de energía y por eso estoy aquí contigo.

Charles se separó para observarlo. Se acariciaron las mejillas con los pulgares y lloraban y reían.

-Supuse que su poder tenía algo que ver – contestó -. Entonces, es ella quién puede traerte de regreso. Cuéntame qué te pasó, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Erik? ¡Maldita sea que te extrañé! – y lo besó efusivamente.

Cuando volvieron a apartarse, Erik carraspeó.

-Fallecí, Charles – confesó con melancolía y tristeza -. Pero el poder de Wanda hizo que no me apartara de su lado. Me mantuve junto a ella, aunque en otra dimensión que me impedía interactuar con los vivos. Pude ver y escuchar cómo Emma urdía su plan, el odio que le tenía a nuestra hija y te tenía a ti, pude ver cómo la hacía llorar y Wanda estaba indefensa y yo no podía defenderla – Charles le apretó la mano, Erik se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso -. Se la llevó de Genosha, Charles. Manipuló mentalmente a todos y se la llevó lejos. La entregó a una familia, los Grey, que le cambiaron el nombre a Jean. Yo me mantuve a su lado durante sus primeros años. Vi cómo otras manos que no eran las tuyas ni las mías la cuidaban, la mimaban, le entregaban el amor que nos correspondía a nosotros.

-Erik, tranquilízate – le pidió sereno.

-Es que no lo entiendes, Charles. Wanda creció rodeada de la mentira que Emma le había construido por puro rencor.

-Erik.

Magneto pasó saliva para calmarse y continuó.

-En su octavo cumpleaños, esta familia la llevó de paseo y Wanda liberó sin darse cuenta su poder. Produjo el accidente fatal y yo, mi esencia en realidad, pudo al fin manifestarse gracias a su poder liberado y logré protegerla. La cubrí como un escudo con mi cuerpo – recordó -. Ella no podía verme ni oírme porque todavía no tenía suficiente energía, pero me sintió. Permanecí con nuestra hija hasta que llegaron las sirenas, la besé en la frente, no sé si pudo sentir ese beso, y me alejé para que la rescataran.

Charles le sonrió. Lloraba a mares.

-¿Y luego?

Erik le limpió las lágrimas.

-Usé la cantidad inusitada de poder que Wanda había liberado para viajar hasta aquí y pedirte al oído que la trajeras. Tú la buscaste y la trajiste hasta aquí, comprendiste quién era y la cuidaste y educaste por otros ocho años.

-¿Dónde estuviste tú todo ese tiempo, Erik? ¿Estabas aquí? ¿Podías vernos, escucharnos, sentirnos?

-Permanecí junto a Wanda todo el tiempo porque es su propia energía la que me permite conectarme a este mundo – explicó Magneto -. Sí, te vi y te oí y hasta te olí cada momento que estuviste con ella pero no podía manifestarme hasta que cumplió dieciséis.

Charles suspiró maravillado. Apenas podía comprender la magnitud de lo que le estaba contando: Erik había estado a su lado durante los últimos ocho años.

-¡De haberlo sabido! – exclamó -. Si tan solo hubieras podido enviarme una simple señal, pero no podías hacerlo. ¡Erik! – lo besó de cuenta nueva -. Estuviste aquí y yo no pude ayudarte.

-Charles, escucha –lo apremió -. Tengo poco tiempo antes de desaparecer nuevamente y necesito explicarte – Charles asintió serio -. Cuando Wanda cumplió dieciséis, liberó gran parte de su poder y pude manifestarme con más fuerza pero solo a ella sin entrar todavía en esta dimensión: podía acariciarla, abrazarla, que me percibiera a su lado, hasta que ayer, al contarle la verdad, permitiste que su energía se expandiera más y ahora sí puedo permanecer en este plano por algunos instantes. Ayer lo hice por primera vez, después de que te fuiste de su cuarto y su energía se liberó, pude corporizarme y darle un beso, fueron unos segundos pero pude volver por primera vez y sentirla. Después le envié visiones durante la noche y durante el día para que recordara y se pudiera comunicar conmigo. Es una joven muy poderosa e inteligente.

-Es nuestra hija, Erik – enfatizó Charles con orgullo -. ¿Qué esperabas?

Erik le sonrió.

-Lo sé. Necesito que actúen los dos pronto. Hay una forma de traerme de regreso y es juntando su energía con tu poder mental, Charles. Tienen que unir sus fuerzas y podrán activar un portal que me permita regresar y quedarme con ustedes. Mi cuerpo, el que los mutantes enterraron en Genosha en una tumba en forma de X, abandonó esta dimensión la misma noche que me sepultaron, y volverá a tomar forma cuando ustedes consigan traerme de regreso. Hank puede crear una máquina como Cerebro que los ayude a abrir el portal – Erik suspiró, comenzaba a perder las fuerzas -. Hank puede ayudarlos con una máquina. . .

-Erik, no sigas – pidió Charles al notar que se estaba esforzando -. Sé, entonces, lo que debemos hacer. No temas, viejo amigo – lo besó -. Te traeremos de vuelta a casa.

Erik se evaporó en medio del beso. Charles sintió que sus labios tocaban el aire. Se volvió llorando emocionado hacia la cama y vio que Jean se estaba desperezando.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la joven.

-Conozco la forma de traerlo de regreso – explicó Charles entre lágrimas de alegría.

…

Hank apartó de la biblioteca todos los libros de física, realidades alternas y portales interdimensionales que había y los repasó hoja por hoja. Enseguida puso manos a la obra para construir una máquina que sirviera de transporte para Erik. Charles y Jean unirían sus mentes para hacer funcionar el aparato. El telépata preparó a su hija mediante sesiones en las que le enseñaba cómo focalizar su mente y controlar su energía. Jean se esmeraba y con la guía de Charles lo consiguió. Erik se aparecía por las noches cuando la joven dormía para despedirla con un beso o una caricia. No quería manifestarse durante el día para no interrumpirlos.

Fue un trabajo arduo para los tres de un mes entero. La noche en que se cumplían los treinta días, después de tanta dedicación, estuvieron preparados. Eligieron el laboratorio en el sótano y Hank se encargó de cerrarlo para que nadie los interrumpiera.

La máquina consistía en una computadora alta, con varias pantallas y botones para leer datos. Tenía un radar en el techo y una especie de embudo, que sobresalía y se inclinaba hacia el piso.

Jean y Charles se tomaron de las manos, sentados junto al aparato, y se prepararon para hacerlo funcionar.

-Confía en mí, pequeña – le pidió su padre -. Todo va a salir bien. Mantén tu mirada en mis ojos todo el tiempo y concéntrate. Yo estoy aquí contigo. Si algo te molesta o te duele demasiado, apriétame los dedos y nos detendremos.

Jean asintió, mientras se mordía los labios. Estaba nerviosa y llena de esperanza.

Con audífonos gigantes que le cubrían las orejas, Hank se sentó junto a un tablero conectado al aparato. Padre e hija se miraron fijo.

-Ahora, Jean – ordenó Charles y comenzaron a concentrarse al mismo tiempo.

El aparato permaneció apagado por un instante. Después saltaron chispas y las pantallas se encendieron y apagaron. Hank apretó algunos botones.

Jean sintió miedo y cerró los ojos.

-Vamos, mi niña – la apremió su padre y le acarició los dedos -. Ya estamos cerca.

Jean abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Charles. Su mirada le transmitió la confianza que necesitaba y siguió focalizando su poder.

Tras un par de intentos fallidos, los instrumentos comenzaron a andar. Las pantallas se encendieron y empezaron a transmitir lecturas. Hank sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver su tablero encendido y se concentró en hallar las coordenadas de Erik en la otra dimensión.

Charles usó su telepatía para buscarlo a través del portal que el aparato había abierto. Erik estaba detenido en un mundo de luces centellantes. Charles lo rastreó entre los resplandores, que se encendían y apagaban. Recorrió con su mente los distintos sitios. Jean le enviaba energía para ayudarlo. De pronto, el telépata hizo contacto con la mente de Magneto.

-Erik.

-Charles – sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Sigue mi voz – ordenó el telépata con calma -. La puerta está abierta, sigue mi voz y te guiaré para que la cruces.

-¡Charles! – exclamó Hank, feliz, y se presionó los audífonos para escuchar mejor -. Acabo de localizarlo. Se está acercando a la entrada. Sigue guiándolo, por favor.

Erik caminaba despacio pero seguro. Charles le hablaba y transmitía paz al mismo tiempo. Magneto no podía ver nada, solo la luz incandescente. De repente, sus rayos lo enceguecieron y despertó desnudo debajo del embudo de la máquina. El aparato se apagó. Jean se desvaneció por la cantidad de energía que había gastado, y quedó dormitando serena en su asiento.

Hank se quitó los audífonos y corrió a socorrer a Erik. Había dejado por precaución una manta cerca, que le entregó para que se cubriera. Erik se miró fascinado las manos, los brazos, el cuerpo entero, y se tocó el rostro. Podía palparse al fin y podía sentir la calidez del ambiente. Definitivamente estaba allí vivo con sus seres queridos. Se echó la manta sobre los hombros. La textura de la tela y el calor lo hicieron cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Podía sentir la vitalidad después de dieciséis años.

Charles había quedado estático en su asiento, con una mezcla de alegría, confusión y escepticismo. Todavía no lo podía creer.

-¿Charles? – le sonrió Erik.

El telépata rodó la silla hasta él y le apretó las manos. Le tocó todo el cuerpo para cerciorarse de que estuviera vivo y sintió su calidez vital. Luego detuvo la vista en la espantosa cicatriz, que le había dejado esa cirugía precaria. Erik lo notó y se acarició las líneas blancas en el vientre.

-No les hagas caso, viejo amigo – le sonrió para consolarlo -. Esto es el pasado y estamos juntos aquí y ahora.

Llorando, se abrazaron los dos. Hank tuvo que quitarse los lentes para secárselos porque lloraba a mares con ellos. Después volteó hacia Jean y buscó otra frazada para cubrirla. Ella seguía durmiendo profundo y en paz.

-¿Cómo está nuestra princesita? – quiso saber Erik, apartándose un momento de Charles.

-Allí la tienes.

Envuelto en la manta, Erik se acercó a la joven y se arrodilló a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla y a su tacto, Jean abrió apenas los ojos.

-Ya estoy de regreso – susurró Erik y le besó la frente -. Gracias, princesa.

Jean le sonrió y volvió a cerrarlos. Estaba agotada.

-Yo me encargaré de llevarla a su dormitorio – se ofreció Hank y la cargó con cuidado -. Voy a examinarla para asegurarnos de que esté sana y volveré con algo de ropa para ti, Erik. Sabes, Charles tiene guardada toda la que tenías en Westchester, desde la época en que te conocimos.

-Gracias.

-Gracias, Hank – asintió Charles.

Erik se volvió hacia su amante. Se besaron y esta vez con un beso largo y emotivo, no les importaba cuánto pudiera durar porque sabían que Erik estaba allí para no irse más.

….

¡Hola!

Ya Erik regresó y están juntos al fin los tres. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá. Tengo una consulta que hacerles, ¿les parece que Emma merece un castigo por lo que hizo? Si se le va a dar un castigo, ¿cuál podría ser?

Besos

Midhiel


	5. Chapter 5

The Gift

Este capítulo es un regalo para KiKaLoBe

Espero de corazón que lo disfrutes.

Capítulo Cinco

.

Después de examinarla y encontrarla sana y tranquila, Hank acostó a Jean y la arropó. Dejó la luz del velador de noche encendida con la luz tenue y se retiró para llevarle ropa a Erik, que en ese momento estaba con Charles cenando los dos alegres en el comedor.

Para Erik todo era novedoso después de haber regresado a la vida. Respiraba y se maravillaba al sentir sus pulmones cargados de aire, el aroma de la comida, la sensación al masticar, al tragar, al saborear, todas eran sensaciones que regresaban después de dieciséis años. Comieron una cena liviana ya que lo último que faltaba era que tuviera una indigestión, y mientras reían y platicaban de distintos temas, tal cual lo hacían en los viejos tiempos. Ninguno confesó cuánto había extrañado al otro porque era algo tácito. En un momento se tomaron de las manos, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

No fue necesario que Charles le transmitiera mentalmente cuánto lo había echado de menos, Erik simplemente lo sabía. Por eso, inclinó la boca hacia los labios del telépata y se regalaron un beso.

Jean continuó soñando con imágenes reconfortantes: paisajes soleados, risas, paletas de helado, más risa y alegría. De repente el ambiente se volvió tenso y la joven se hundió como en un embudo hasta un lugar estrecho y líquido. No tardó en reconocer el espacio como el vientre paterno cuando estaba a punto de nacer. En ese momento tenso fue la primera vez que su poder se manifestó y era tan potente que superó el campo de energía que el ejército había montado sobre la isla. Llevaba horas sintiendo cómo las contracciones la apretaban y empujaban para sacarla de allí. Podía oír a través de la bolsa los gemidos de Erik suplicando que se la quitaran. Los espasmos cada vez eran más severos y comenzaban a sofocarla. Si no la quitaban pronto, corría peligro de morir asfixiada. Pero una energía de su propio cuerpo la mantenía a salvo, era su propio poder luchando por sobrevivir. De repente oyó voces. Una mujer y un hombre, reconoció la femenina como aquella que la sostuviera después en brazos y la amenazara con alejarla de su familia: se trataba de Emma Frost. Sintió un par de manos que la palpaban a través del muro de la piel de su padre, la joven esperó que luego la dejaran nacer porque se estaba ahogando.

-¿Lo sientes, Ink? – oyó la voz quejumbrosa de Erik -. ¿Notaste que está débil? ¡Por favor! Sabes que no me importa la cirugía. ¡Solo quítamelo que es peligroso para él!

La voz masculina le pidió que escuchara a Emma porque no tenían más medios para una operación de ese riesgo y ella había encontrado una solución.

-Sé que estás desesperado, que deseas que nazca, que piensas en Charles – comenzó Emma -. Pero sabes que la vida de nuestra gente depende de ti. ¿Qué será de nosotros si te perdemos, Erik? Eres nuestro líder. No puedes morir y abandonarnos.

-¡Emma, cállate! – exclamó Magneto y se retorció de dolor -. ¡Ink, ayúdame! Estoy preparado y queda poco tiempo.

-Erik, escúchame – interrumpió Emma con autoridad -. Existe un modo de que sobrevivas y tiene que ver con la adaptación de tu cuerpo. Debes dejar que tu propio organismo lo asfixie con las contracciones como a un parásito. Una vez que esté muerto, tú. . .

-¡Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido! – reclamó Erik y Jean sintió que trataba de incorporarse -. Llévenme a la sala de operaciones ahora mismo. ¿No se dan cuenta de que . . .? – calló horrorizado mientras se frotaba el vientre. Había dejado de sentir a la criatura -. ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!

Jean dejó de respirar y de oír como si permaneciera en animación suspensiva. De su cuerpo emanó fuego y una energía que superó las barreras del vientre de su padre. Ink y Emma sintieron una descarga eléctrica y se apartaron varios metros. Erik vio un cuchillo a su lado sobre una mesa, no sabía si había estado ahí siempre o recién se había corporizado. Lo tomó y se lo llevó a la barriga de manera amenazante.

-Si no lo salvan ahora, voy a abrirme yo mismo – amedrentó con calma y frialdad.

Jean volvió en sí y sintió que la punta filosa apretaba la pared del vientre. Magneto hablaba en serio. Quiso tranquilizarse pero las contracciones la sofocaron de cuenta nueva y Erik soltó el cuchillo con un gemido de dolor.

Ink se le acercó presuroso.

-Cuidado, despacio – lo ayudó a incorporarse -. Emma, llama a los demás. Yo lo llevaré a la sala pero necesitaré la ayuda de varios para sujetarlo.

Jean sintió que se ahogaba y gritó. Le faltaba aire y las contracciones la apretaban contra la pared. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su dormitorio en brazos de Erik.

-Todo está bien – le murmuró su padre suavemente -. Tuviste una pesadilla, fue eso, una simple pesadilla.

Charles se encontraba en su silla junto a la cama y le frotaba las piernas debajo de la frazada para tranquilizarla. Hank la había oído llorar y los había llamado.

Jean apretó llorando a Erik contra sí. Sentía su calidez y protección pero también tenía miedo. Esa pesadilla había sido horrible y todavía le quedaba en la garganta la sensación de ahogo de las contracciones. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que era el recuerdo de la primera manifestación de su poder incontrolable, poderoso y peligroso. Y, además, si había gritado fuerte los demás jóvenes tenían que haberse despertado y mañana tendría clases y podía ya imaginar al insufrible John Allerdice y sus comentarios.

-Ya, princesa mía – le sonrió Erik con paciencia -. A todos nos costó y dolió cuando nuestros poderes comenzaron a manifestarse. El tuyo es más difícil y doloroso pero nos tienes a los dos, que te acompañaremos y ayudaremos a superarlo.

Charles leyó en Jean lo asustada que se sentía. También cómo la presencia de Erik la consolaba.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con ella, amor? – le propuso, sabía que Magneto estaba tan agotado como él pero no descansaría si su hija no estaba tranquila -. Hay una habitación con dos camas libres al final del pasillo. Pueden trasladarse los dos a dormir allí.

Erik lo miró. En realidad ansiaba pasar la noche con él pero si Jean no se encontraba bien no la disfrutaría tampoco. La joven, por su parte, sabía cuánto debían los dos desear estar juntos pero no se sentía en condiciones de permanecer sola. Sin embargo, no era una chiquilla y se planteó si no estaba siendo egoísta. Iba a responderle a Charles que ella podía dormir sola, pero Erik se levantó.

-Vamos, princesa – le extendió la mano con una sonrisa -. No pudimos acampar juntos cuando eras pequeña pero puedo acompañarte esta noche y conversar hasta que nos durmamos – Jean tomó su mano y él la empujó con fuerza para que saliera del lecho. La joven rio con ganas -. ¿Qué hay de ese chico nuevo, que entró hace una semana? – preguntó Erik con picardía -. No olvides que permanecí a tu lado aunque no lo notaras y vi cómo lo miras y él te mira a ti. ¿Scott?

-¿Scott Summers? – indagó Charles, asombrado. A veces el no leer a los demás por respeto lo hacía llevarse grandes sorpresas -. ¿El hermano de Alex?

Jean se ruborizó como una frutilla. Erik vio la expresión de Charles y el sonrojo de su hija y rio divertido.

-Vamos, mi niña – la apremió mientras la envolvía en un abrazo -. ¿Te cuento un secreto? A mí ese jovencito no me cayó tan mal, aunque tiene que aprender a no meterse en problemas.

-Es un buen muchacho – protestó Jean riendo -. Aunque es cierto, a veces tiene que medir lo que dice y hace.

-Como yo muchas veces – reconoció Magneto y lanzó una mirada insinuante a Charles, que todavía seguía escuchando el eco del nombre de Scott -. Nos vemos por la mañana, amor. Tendremos el día entero para disfrutarlo juntos.

Padre e hija salieron abrazados. Charles sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad y los siguió para guiarlos hacia la habitación deshabitada. Erik y Jean platicaron un largo tiempo, cada uno acostado en su respectiva cama paralela. La joven se sentía tan a gusto con él que se atrevió a contarle de ese muchacho nuevo, Scott Summers, la manera en que lo había conocido al tropezarse con él cuando se dirigía a clases distraída y de lo bien que se sentía a su lado las pocas veces que habían conversado y estado juntos. También que Scott la había invitado al cine para el próximo fin de semana.

Erik sonrió feliz de que le compartiera ese secreto. Jean bostezó porque el cansancio le iba ganando. Su padre se recostó en las sábanas y apagó el velador.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa.

...

Por la mañana temprano, Erik fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Era una sensación extraña despertar después de tantos años sin haber dormido realmente. Aspiró y los pulmones se le llenaron del aire fresco matutino. Volteó hacia la cama para observar a Jean, que seguía durmiendo tranquila. Se desperezó y, al hacerlo, sintió cómo sus músculos volvían a moverse. Le dolió un poco, lo suficiente para sentirse agradecido de haber vuelto a la vida. Salió de la cama y caminó hacia el ventanal A lo lejos, detrás del bosquecillo de pinos, el sol se alzaba. De repente, Erik notó algo nuevo: hambre, y se frotó el estómago. Tenía ganas de desayunar. Despertó suavemente a su hija para avisarle que bajaría. No quería que se llevara la sorpresa de abrir los ojos y no encontrarlo.

-Quiero acompañarte – pidió la joven en medio de un bostezo.

-De acuerdo, princesa.

-¿Me llamas princesa todo el tiempo para no llamarme Jean? – preguntó la muchacha intrigada.

-Así es – respondió Erik con honestidad -. Jean no era el nombre que habíamos escogido para ti sino el que te puso Emma para esconder tu identidad y entregarte a esa familia.

La joven bajó la mirada. Su padre tenía razón pero ese nombre era parte de su esencia, ella había sido Jean toda su vida.

-¿Preferirías llamarme Wanda?

-¿Te sentirás cómoda con ese nombre?

Ella no supo qué responder. Erik se dio cuenta de que, sin quererlo, le estaba transmitido sus celos hacia los Grey. No le pareció justo porque Jean guardaba un recuerdo grato de sus padres adoptivos y ellos habían sido personas buenas engañadas por Emma Frost. Magneto se sentó en la punta del colchón para observarla.

-Tus padres adoptivos te amaron y buscaron hacerte feliz. Les estoy agradecido por la persona en la que te convirtieron y por cuidarte cuando ni yo ni Charles podíamos hacerlo – le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja -. ¿Qué te parece si conservas tu nombre pero yo te sigo llamando "mi princesa"?

-Me gustaría llevar tu apellido.

-¿Lehnsherr?

-Lehnsherr-Xavier – propuso Jean. Erik le sonrió -. Y Wanda podría ser mi segundo nombre.

-Me encanta – opinó su padre emocionado y se levantó -. Tenemos planes para más adelante. Un nuevo apellido y un segundo nombre para ti. Ahora bajemos a desayunar. ¿Qué se te antoja?

-Cereales y leche – contestó la joven y salió de la cama para desperezarse.

-Volveré al dormitorio de tu padre donde Hank dejó mi ropa y tú regresa al tuyo y te vistes. ¿Nos encontramos abajo?

Jean asintió sonriendo.

…..

A Erik todo le producía nostalgia, desde la decoración de la cocina hasta el aroma del café. Estaba disfrutando de la vida. Había ido al dormitorio de Charles para vestirse y encontrarlo pero el telépata ya no estaba. Mientras preparaba el café y sacaba los cereales y la leche para su hija, Charles entró.

-¿Cómo pasaron la noche tú y Jean? – lo saludó.

Erik se arrodilló a su lado para regalarle un abrazo y un beso.

Jean abrió la puerta.

-Lo de recuperar el tiempo perdido está funcionando bien para los dos – bromeó la joven -. Buenos días padre – saludó a Charles y se dirigió a la mesada para prepararse el desayuno.

Comieron los tres por primera vez como familia y Jean se retiró porque en poco tiempo comenzarían sus clases. La pareja continuó desayunando amena y después se encerraron en el despacho de Charles para estar solos y tranquilos. Disputaron una partida de ajedrez, que no pudieron terminar porque comenzaron a besarse y Erik le echó llave a la puerta. Como otras tantas veces en el pasado, acabaron amándose en el sofá. Sentir y acariciar el otro, olerse, besarse, eran actos que habían extrañado más de lo que imaginaban. Se devoraron a besos y se acariciaban con tanto frenesí que podían dejarse cardenales. Alcanzar el orgasmo fue una sensación sublime. Llegaron al clímax y gritaron locos de placer. El despacho era enorme así que sabían que nadie los oiría. Estaban enredados en el sofá durante el acto sexual y, cuando se separaron, permanecieron abrazados un largo tiempo. A Erik le ardían los pulmones por respirar con tanta fuerza después de estar inactivos tanto tiempo, y Charles lo llenó de mimos.

-Te amo, Erik – le murmuró -. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

Erik lo besó de cuenta nueva y empujó a Charles para que yaciera sobre su pecho. El telépata recorrió con el índice la larga cicatriz blanca sobre su abdomen y se la besó.

-Si no hubiera sido por tu sacrificio y tu valentía, hoy no estaríamos juntos los tres.

Erik le acarició el cabello y cerró los ojos.

-Tú también me ayudaste, Charles. Tu fidelidad, el recordarme constantemente, el cuidar y ayudar a Jean, todo me daba fuerza para no apartarme de ustedes. Especialmente ella, nuestro milagro más perfecto – le besó la cabeza -. Estamos juntos, Charles, y ahora lo estaremos para siempre.

…..

Todos los jóvenes opinaban lo mismo, que esa noche la pesadilla de Jean había vuelto a despertarlos. Pyro escuchaba en la cancha de basketball las quejas con una sonrisita socarrona y no veía la hora de cruzarse con la joven para jugarle alguna mala pasada. No lo hacía por venganza sino por el simple placer de ver a la buena en todo de Jean Grey humillada delante de sus compañeros.

Bobby y Rogue justo entraban con libros acompañados de Scott, el pupilo nuevo, hermano del legendario Alex Summers. John despreciaba a Bobby y a Rogue y le daba rabia que un personaje como Scott se juntara con ellos. Además le parecía haberse cruzado ya a la insípida de Jean platicándole.

-¿Vieron a Jean? – quiso saber Scott, acomodándose los lentes oscuros -. No me la crucé en el desayuno.

-Jean suele quedarse en su dormitorio si tiene mucha tarea para terminarla – explicó Rogue -. Es la más aplicada de la escuela.

-Eso no es una excusa para que despierte a todos con sus gritos – reclamó Pyro con potencia para que los demás lo oyeran.

Bobby volteó hacia él con odio y Scott le lanzó una mirada asesina a través de los anteojos.

-Ey, ¿escucharon el rumor? – interrumpió Rogue para cambiar de tema -. Una persona igual a Magneto anda por la casa.

John se calmó. Erik Lehnsherr había sido el mutante que más admiraba, conocía su discurso de supremacía frente a la Casa Blanca de memoria y la única asignatura donde había obtenido una A había sido una biografía sobre él que había escrito para Historia. Sabía que llevaba muerto hacía dieciséis años en un ataque a Genosha, que algunos tomaban como una isla mítica y otros como una realidad. Pero como también sabía que había sido un sobreviviente, al escuchar el rumor se planteó si tal vez hubiese sobrevivido.

-Era amigo del profesor Xavier – opinó Pyro y miró a todos -. Si tuviera un lugar donde volver sería esta casa.

-Es cierto – congenió Bobby, aunque la idea de tener cerca a un supremacista famoso como Magneto le causaba recelo -. Tu hermano lo conoció, Scott.

-Sí, convivió con él cuando estuvieron entrenando aquí hace años. Dice que era un sujeto hermético y de pocas palabras.

Pyro rio.

-Ey, tontitos, si Magneto está aquí en Westchester y quiere armar una nueva Hermandad Mutante, ¿a quién de nosotros creen que elegiría? Descartados hielito y Rogue. Uno por frío y cobarde y la otra por estúpida – rio socarrón y otros lo imitaron.

-Tú no eres precisamente inteligente así que creo que le serías una buena mascota – espetó Bobby.

Sus compañeros rieron más.

Jean entró vestida con su uniforme de gimnasia y una pelota de basketball debajo del brazo. Se la notaba serena y altiva como siempre aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa. No sabía con qué broma de mal gusto podía salirle hoy John y no estaba con mucha paciencia. Sin mirar a nadie, comenzó a picar el balón y a tratar de encestarlo. El pensar en Erik y en Charles, a los que vería durante la cena, la alegraba y tranquilizaba.

-¿Dormiste bien, Jean querida? – se burló Pyro y muchos festejaron el comentario.

-John, basta – reprendió Bobby y la temperatura bajó levemente.

Scott le dio una palmada en el pecho para calmarlo.

-Déjamelo a mí – y alzó la voz en dirección a Pyro -. ¿Qué dijiste, bola de fuego?

-¡Basta! – exclamó Jean, parándose con autoridad -. No quiero que me busques más peleas delante de todos, John Allerdice. Si algo te molesta, dímelo sin sarcasmo, burlas ni ironía.

John le sonrió mordaz. Ah, así que la niña preferida de Westchester lo desafiaba.

-Solo me preocupo por tu salud. Por eso quiero saber por qué tenemos que oír tus gritos cada noche.

Rogue apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Scott porque notó que el muchacho estaba amenazando con quitarse los lentes. Bobby se contenía para no convertir la cancha en un refrigerador.

-Estoy desarrollando mis poderes – contestó Jean con orgullo. Si era hija de Erik Lehnsherr iba a jactarse de su mutación.

Pyro no se esperaba una respuesta tan directa y no supo qué responderle. Pero notó que todos lo miraban y contestó.

-¿Y dónde están tus papis para consolarte?

Scott y Bobby, al mismo tiempo, lo voltearon a golpes. Rogue optó por intentar separarlos solo para que no se ganaran una suspensión.

Jean se sintió mal. Una fuerza interior crecía dentro de ella y perdió noción del tiempo y del espacio. Cayó desvanecida y azotó el cuerpo de lado.

Bobby y Scott dejaron de golpear a John y corrieron a atenderla.

-¡Déjenla! – demandó una voz con firmeza.

Los estudiantes voltearon hacia la entrada y vieron a Erik Lehnsherr vivo frente a todos. Magneto entró mientras los jóvenes retrocedían para cederle el paso. Se inclinó junto a Jean, la tomó en sus brazos y le acarició el rostro. La joven abrió los ojos al reconocerlo.

-¿Cómo estás, mi princesa? – le sonrió con ternura, olvidando a los demás -. Vamos, te llevaré con Hank para que te revise.

Jean se colgó de su cuello y sepultó el rostro. Se sentía avergonzada pero también feliz de que su padre estuviera atento velando por ella.

-Señor Magneto, yo puedo ayudarlo – se ofreció John. No podía creer a quién estaba viendo.

Erik lo miró con odio, mientras se erguía con Jean.

-Si llegas a molestar a mi hija otra vez con una sola insinuación, no habrá compañeros que te defiendan – y sin añadir nada más, se retiró.

Los jóvenes quedaron atónitos y, de a poco, comenzaron a reaccionar.

-¡Wow!

-¿Magneto llamó a Jean su hija?

-¿Magneto la adoptó?

-¿Jean es la hija de Magneto? ¿Lleva la sangre de él?

-¡Con razón Jean es tan inteligente! Miren quién es su padre.

-Entró de la nada y se la llevó.

-Antes la admiraba por lo buena que es en el estudio, ahora, no puedo creerlo, ¿la llamó su hija?

John estaba tan aturdido que se echó de espaldas en el piso de cemento y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Jamás había imaginado humillación semejante.

…

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gift

Capítulo Seis

La noticia de la paternidad de Magneto se esparció por la escuela en cuestión de horas y para esa misma tarde, los alumnos y docentes miraban a Jean con una mezcla de extrañeza y fascinación. Lejos de sentirse aturdida, la joven se sentía feliz y orgullosa. Ahora que su verdadero origen salía a la luz, disfrutaba en demostrar quién era su padre, además, el sacrificio que Erik había hecho por ella y cuánto la había protegido durante esos años, la ponían contenta y la hacían sentirse amada.

Charles no expresó que era públicamente su otro padre porque no necesitó hacerlo. En los días siguientes a la llegada de Erik, acondicionó un ala de la mansión y dispuso que su amante y su hija se mudaran allí con él. De esta manera dejó asentado que tanto Erik como Jean eran su familia.

Una semana después del regreso de su padre, Jean se encontraba en la clase de álgebra y la profesora le pidió que pasara al frente. Todos quedaron de una pieza cuando la llamó "señorita Lehnsherr-Xavier." Algunos permanecieron pasmados con la boca abierta y en silencio, mientras que a otros se les cayeron las carpetas y los bolígrafos. Así que Jean no solo era hija de Magneto sino del psíquico más poderoso del mundo. Eso explicaba su inteligencia y su poder. Varios sintieron una sana envidia y otros la admiraron todavía más.

Jean se limitó a sonreír con orgullo al escuchar ser llamada delante de todos con su nuevo nombre. Cuando planeó con Erik cambiarse el apellido, le planteó a Charles que deseaba llevar también el suyo y el telépata no pudo sentirse más orgulloso. Además, para respetar el nombre que sus progenitores habían decidido en un principio para ella, dispuso que se llamaría Jean Wanda y así quedó inscripta: "Jean Wanda Lehnsherr-Xavier."

Pyro no lo soportó más y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – espetó delante de todos -. No puedes usurar el nombre de otra persona. ¿Quién te crees que eres para llevar el apellido de Charles Xavier también?

La joven se plantó con una postura digna y soberbia. Estaba harta de que se le burlara y le sacara en cara un supuesto aire de superioridad.

-Creo que el término que quieres usar es "usurpar", John. Pero no lo estoy usurpando porque utilizo el nombre de mis dos verdaderos padres.

-Estás loca – murmuró Pyro entre risas -. ¿Cómo dos mutantes varones pueden ser tus padres?

Bobby brincó de su asiento, furioso.

Jean le hizo un gesto para que se calmara y volteó hacia John.

-Erik Lehnsherr es el padre que me gestó y Charles Xavier el que me engendró con él. Si leyeras más de genética mutante y menos de revistas de motores, habrías aprendido que dos mutantes varones pueden reproducirse – contestó, mordaz, y se dirigió al frente para terminar el cálculo del pizarrón -. Es lo que se llama evolución, Allerdice. Presta más atención en las clases de biología.

Pyro se sentó y comentó entre sus amigos que estaba definitivamente loca, a lo que la profesora lo llamó con autoridad al silencio. John comprendía que Jean decía la verdad pero el saberla no solo excelente alumna sino también hija de los dos mutantes que más admiraba, lo llenó de celos. Por supuesto que no le quedó más que tragarse la hiel y morderse el labio hasta que le sangró.

Desde su asiento bien al fondo, Scott se acomodó los lentes en el puente de la nariz. Saber que la chica que le gustaba tanto era hija de semejantes mutantes lo cohibió un poco pero no iba a amedrentarse. Un par de horas después, en el almuerzo, se acercó decidido a la joven para invitarla a salir.

Por la tarde, Jean entró en el área privada de la casa reservada exclusivamente para su familia. Arrojó su mochila lila en un sofá y se echó cansada en otro. Erik la había estado esperando.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la frente -. ¿Usaste el apellido de tu padre y el mío ya?

Jean asintió con una sonrisa leve. Su padre no necesitaba de la telepatía para entender que algo le había ocurrido y se sentó en el apoyabrazos para escucharla.

-Soy todo oídos, princesa.

-Papá, me dijiste que Scott te caía bien – Magneto alzó una ceja de manera elocuente -. Bueno – Jean trenzó los dedos -, hoy, en la hora del almuerzo, Scott me invitó al cine.

-¿Para ver qué película? – indagó Erik pacientemente.

-"Los Cazadores del Arca Perdida" – contestó Jean y rápidamente aclaró -. Es una película de acción y de aventuras pero también educativa, digo, se trata de un arqueólogo que investiga misterios ancestrales, reliquias y se enfrenta a fuerzas sobrenaturales.

-Misterio paranormal – advirtió Erik y se levantó del apoyabrazos para regresar a una mesa donde estaba leyendo unas carpetas. Se sentó y ojeó los papeles distraídamente -. Es la película ideal para que una joven se asuste y el chico que la acompaña, tenga la oportunidad de abrazarla a modo de consuelo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – exclamó Jean entre molesta y asombrada.

Erik volteó hacia ella. Era todo sonrisas.

-Confío en ti, princesa.

-¿Eso significa que me dejarás ir?

Su padre asintió.

-Pero tienen que estar de regreso a las ocho y media a más tardar.

Jean corrió a abrazarlo del cuello por la espalda. No lo hacía de melosa o compradora. Lo hacía porque le fascinaba cómo Erik la protegía y consentía al mismo tiempo. Feliz, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y su padre le sonrió.

-¿Qué son esas carpetas, papi? – papi, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así y Erik se deshizo de ternura.

-Es el proyecto que quiero desarrollar con tu padre – explicó Erik mientras carraspeaba para ocultar su emoción y seguir concentrado -. En la actualidad no existe más una comunidad como Genosha para cobijar a los mutantes y con el odio de los homos sapiens nos tienen, construirla y que progrese sería una utopía. Por eso considero que este lugar, esta casa, es la adecuada. Aquí, con Charles podremos ayudarlos y protegerlos de la sociedad mientras les enseñamos a convivir en ella.

-Fue siempre el sueño de papá – observó Jean y recordó cuántas veces Charles había mencionado su deseo de convertir la mansión en el refugio y también la integración para los mutantes.

-Mucha de nuestra gente está allá afuera, necesitada de ayuda – continuó Erik y miró hacia el ventanal mientras acariciaba las manos de su hija colgadas de su cuello -. La propuesta que le hice a tu padre es que me ayude en misiones pequeñas para encontrar a esos mutantes, rescatarlos y traerlos hasta aquí para que se sientan protegidos. Defenderlos de los que nos atacan juntos, todos los mutantes, unidos como siempre lo soñé – suspiró y cerró los ojos -: una hermandad donde cooperemos y nos defendamos unos a otros.

A Jean le gustó la idea.

-Papá podría cooperar rastreando a los mutantes con Cerebro y te daría su localización para que viajaras a buscarlos.

-Eso era lo que tenía en mente – rio -. ¡Cierto! Olvidé que eres telépata como Charles.

-¡No te leí! – rio ella divertida -. Sabes, me gustaría formar parte de tu equipo y ayudarte en esas misiones. Tal vez pienses que soy muy joven y que es peligroso pero . . .

-No, mi princesa – la interrumpió Erik y volteó el cuello para mirarla -. Nada me haría más feliz que entrenarte para que aprendas a proteger a nuestra gente y me ayudes.

Jean sonrió. La gratificaba que confiara en ella y aceptara su ofrecimiento.

Charles entró regresando de su despacho. Vio a su hija abrazando por la espalda a Erik.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Jean? ¿Te nombraron con tu nuevo apellido?

La joven soltó a su progenitor para acercarse y saludar al otro.

-Así fue.

-Puedo percibir que estás orgullosa de ello – se alegró Charles.

-También hay algo más – comentó Jean y soltó sin tantos rodeos, total ya tenía la autorización de Erik -. Scott Summers me invitó al cine hoy y volveré a las ocho y media a más tardar.

Charles volteó hacia Erik que se encogió de hombros con una mirada de "no tuve nada que ver." Charles suspiró, no era que no le agradara Scott, de hecho, lo consideraba un muchacho extraordinario pero le era complicado aceptar que su hija tendría una cita. Al parecer Magneto manejaba el asunto mejor que él.

-Bien, pero no te pases de esa hora, hija – expresó el telépata con tranquilidad.

-No lo haré y ahora necesito arreglarme – contestó la joven antes de correr hacia el pasillo para llegar a su recámara y al baño.

Charles miró a Erik con picardía y este volvió a encogerse de hombros y a reír.

-¿Qué pasa, Charles? – puso su mejor expresión de inocencia -. Tiene dieciséis, la invitarán a salir tarde o temprano.

-Tienes razón – admitió el telépata -. Supongo que esta noche cenaremos los dos solos.

Erik hizo los papeles a un lado para acercársele con una sonrisa sugerente. Cenar aunque tuviera hambre no era lo que se le aparecía en la mente al pensar que estaría solo con su amante hasta las ocho y media de la noche. Se arrodilló junto a la silla y Charles le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarlo ardientemente. Magneto sintió que se encendía lo cual no era buena idea estando Jean todavía por allí.

Charles leyó lo que pensaba y lo que pasaba por su entrepierna y acabó el beso entre risas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando no había Jean todavía ni estudiantes en la casa? – rememoró el telépata -. Yo vivía aquí solo con Hank y venías a visitarme a menudo. En aquella época teníamos el tiempo entero para amarnos.

-Es cierto – congenió Erik y se puso serio -. Pero te confesaré algo, Charles, por nada del mundo desearía regresar a esa época porque para mí esta es la etapa perfecta: tú y yo, conviviendo con Wanda. Nunca he sido tan feliz – y tras decir esto, transportó de cuenta nueva los labios hacia la boca de Charles, que la entreabrió para recibirlo apetitoso.

No podían sentirse los dos más de acuerdo.

…..

Tres años después

Mientras que Charles se conectaba a Cerebro para encontrar las coordenadas de los mutantes, Erik y su hija lideraban las búsquedas para rescatarlos y llevarlos a Westchester. Jean, con sus diecinueve años, era una muchacha decidida que había heredado de Charles el poder de la telepatía y su empatía hacia los demás, y de Magneto el arrojo y la pasión con que se desempeñaba en las misiones. Tenía una relación estable con Scott y el joven también integraba el equipo junto con sus antiguos compañeros: Bobby, Rogue, Kurt y Ororo. John Allerdice solía ser parte del grupo pero Charles lo había castigado porque en la última misión desobedeció a Magneto y atacó solo, así que quedó confinado en sus aposentos mientras que los demás viajaban al Polo Norte para liberar a unos mutantes que la MCU (Unidad Contenedora de Mutantes) los había secuestrado.

Scott, Bobby, Rogue, Kurt y Storm se trenzaron con los guardias dando tiempo a Erik a que desmantelara el camión blindado como una caja de cartón mojado y a Jean a que entrara y con su telekinesis desatara a los prisioneros. Se trataba de cuatro mutantes varones y una mujer hermosa de pelo rubio y traje platinado. Los cinco tenían los collares que aplacaban sus poderes y eran tan potentes que solo el magnetismo de Erik podía abrirlos. Jean les rompió los grilletes de las manos y de los pies con su poder y ayudó a los hombres a incorporarse, pero la mujer tenía una herida en la pierna y la joven le brindó su hombro para ayudarla a salir del camión.

Magneto estaba demasiado concentrado en la lucha y apenas hizo un movimiento con la mano para abrir los collares sin fijarse quiénes eran los hermanos que acaban de liberar. Como la mujer estaba alejada con Jean, que le curaba la pierna, no pudo despojarse del collar inhibidor y, por lo tanto, continuó sin su poder.

La lucha duró unos minutos y pronto dejaron a los guardias atrás heridos pero sin revestir gravedad. Una de las condiciones de Charles para ayudar a Erik era que no hubiera bajas humanas en las misiones. Los X-Men acompañaron a los prisioneros al jet, que estaba escondido detrás del follaje. Hank los esperaba en la cabina, listo para despegar cuando Magneto lo ordenara.

-¡No puedo más! – gimió la mujer y poco faltó para que se desplomara. Jean la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas. La herida le dolía demasiado y casi lloraba -. Por favor, no me dejes, jovencita. ¡No me abandones aunque sea una carga para ti!

-No diga eso, por favor – replicó Jean -. Ya falta poco.

-Pero no puedo seguir.

La muchacha advirtió un árbol y la acercó para que se sentara contra el tronco y recuperara el aliento. La mujer se veía agitada y sufrida. Jean se arrodilló a su lado y se introdujo en su cabeza para anestesiarla mentalmente. Enseguida descubrió su identidad: esa desconocida era la detestable Emma Frost.

-Usted – murmuró la joven pasmada -. Usted fue la que. . .

No se animó a decirlo. Emma no la miraba porque estaba con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo.

-Vamos, princesa. ¿Necesitas ayuda? – escuchó a su padre a sus espaldas.

Emma reconoció la voz del hombre que había amado obsesivamente e hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los párpados.

-Erik – susurró al verlo y gimió.

Jean volteó hacia su progenitor y su expresión le causó miedo. Magneto estaba transformado: tenía los ojos enrojecidos de furia, su mirada era una mezcla de cólera gélida y las venas del cuello le saltaban. De todo su ser emanaba rencor.

-Vamos, Wanda – ordenó fiero y frío a la vez -. Déjala y partamos.

-Erik – suplicó Emma estremecida.

Jean se volvió hacia su padre.

-¡Papá! No podemos dejarla.

-Si la lees, sabrás quién es – contestó Magneto, sin quitarle a Emma su mirada furiosa -. No merece que la rescatemos.

-Leí quién es – contestó Jean decidida -. Pero no podemos dejarla. Aunque sea ella es una de nosotros.

-Emma Frost no es una hermana nuestra para mí y no voy a ayudarla – respondió Erik y volteó para seguir marchando -. Vamos, hija. No perdamos el tiempo.

-¡Erik, por favor! – sollozó Emma al borde de un ataque -. ¡Perdóname! ¡Por lo que más ames perdóname pero no me abandones!

-Sabes a quienes amo, Emma, y por lo que les hiciste no voy a ayudarte – respondió Magneto sin voltear -. Wanda, apúrate que ya salimos.

Jean miró a la mutante. Podía leer el resentimiento comprensible de su padre, que era similar al que ella le guardaba por haberla alejado de sus verdaderos padres, pero también sentía la desesperación de Emma y la empatía que había sacado de Charles la obligaba a no dejarla.

-Papá, voy a subir a la nave con ella. No voy a abandonarla.

Erik se detuvo y volteó hacia su hija.

-¿Me estás desobedeciendo, Wanda?

Jean se incorporó, valiente y decidida. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a su padre y hubiera deseado jamás haberlo hecho, pero su deber la llamaba.

-Estoy cumpliendo con la misión – contestó con firmeza -. Teníamos que rescatar a todos nuestros hermanos y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Erik! – Emma lloraba.

Jean la observó y se volvió hacia Magneto.

-Si la dejas atrás, yo me quedaré con ella. Se marcharán sin mí.

Erik no podía creer que su propia hija lo estuviera desafiando. De pronto, sintió la voz de Charles en su cabeza: "Erik, tranquilízate y deja a nuestra hija ayudarla. Comprendo tu furia, entiendo tu dolor. Pero trae a Emma por nuestra pequeña."

-Esto no es un asunto tuyo, Charles – replicó Erik entre dientes.

Desde Cerebro, el telépata aspiró profundo porque las emociones negativas de su amante lo estaban superando, y contestó:

"Es mío también. Esta mujer alejó a nuestra hija de mí por ocho años y cuando pude encontrarla, gracias a ti, me vi impedido de confesarle la verdad que tanto quería compartirle. Tuve que amarla en silencio durante ocho años más. Detesto a Emma y le guardo mucho resentimiento, Erik. Pero también estoy sintiendo el corazón de Wanda desesperado por ayudarla. Ella sabe quién es Emma y cuánto la lastimó, pero quiere ayudarla. Te lo pido por nuestra hija, por favor, permite que Emma Frost venga a Westchester."

-Papá, por el amor que me tienes, déjala subir – suplicó Jean con los ojos rojos.

Erik parpadeó.

-Apártate, princesa – ordenó a su hija, que sintió que su tono de voz se suavizaba y obedeció. Antes de que Emma comprendiera qué pasaba, Erik la cargó en brazos -. Si fuera por mí dejaría que te murieras aquí mismo – le murmuró al oído con odio. Emma se estremeció -. Pero te ayudaré por mi familia.

Jean suspiró aliviada mientras caminaba detrás de su padre hacia el avión. Desde la cámara que contenía a Cerebro, Charles suspiró también con alivio.

…

 _ **¡Hola! Todavía le queda un capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les sigue gustando este fic?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Este capítulo está dedicado a **KiKaLoBe** ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y consejos cuando me atoré!

La portada es un trabajo genial de **SamiKim9** ¡Muchas gracias! Sabes cuánto valoro tu talento y esfuerzo.

The Gift

Capítulo Siete

Finalmente todos abordaron el avión. Erik dejó a Emma sentada junto a la ventanilla con la pierna herida apoyada en el asiento enfrentado y le abrochó el cinto de seguridad. Pero no le quitó el collar inhibidor. No iba a permitir que utilizara sus poderes. Emma lo observaba atentamente mientras él la acomodaba y le ajustaba el cinturón. Sus pupilas se movían sin perder ningún movimiento de Magneto. Seguía fascinada con él y ese odio que le guardaba Erik solo había acrecentado su deseo.

Sin embargo, el mutante ya estaba bastante molesto con tenerla en el jet y de viaje a Westchester así que una vez que la hubo acomodado, se marchó bien lejos al fondo de la nave para ignorarla. Jean, por el contrario, estaba intrigada con sus propias emociones: el resentimiento que había alimentado hacia Emma desde que supo la verdad sobre su origen era profundo, pero también el anhelo por ayudar y salvar mutantes. Era la parte rencorosa de Erik luchando con la empática de Charles. Cuando despegaron, la joven se sentó junto a Scott pero, ya en pleno vuelo, se desajustó el cinto y se levantó para acercarse a Emma. Erik estaba concentrado, platicando con uno de los mutantes que acababan de rescatar y no notó lo que hacía su hija.

Emma Frost podía estar inhibida en cuanto a su telepatía pero sabía cómo manipular con su poder o sin él. Jean era joven y tenía el corazón sensible. Cuando notó que la muchacha se sentaba cerca, volteó hacia la ventana para mirar las nubes distraídamente.

-Gracias, Jean – murmuró y se volvió hacia la joven -. Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto?

-El nombre que me dieron las personas a las que engañaste para separarme de mi verdadera familia – contestó Jean, tratando de sonar calmada pero se le notaba el temblor en el tono -. Actualmente soy Jean Wanda Lehnsherr-Xavier.

Emma simplemente asintió.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

-No sientes ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo que hiciste.

-No – admitió Emma -. Admiraba a Magneto y habría hecho lo que fuera por salvarlo.

-Lo querías para ti – corrigió Jean manteniendo la calma -. No quisiste ayudarlo sino separarlo de mi padre y de mí. No podías soportar la idea de que no fuera tuyo.

Emma volteó hacia el sitio donde Erik estaba.

-Observa a tu padre, niña – le ordenó con desprecio.

Jean giró la vista hacia allí. Ajeno a las miradas, Erik ahora se encontraba solo en un rincón y se estaba quitando la ropa abrigada. Para despojarse del pullover, estiró los brazos y la camisa interna se le subió un poco, dejando ver la cicatriz antigua en su abdomen. Las marcas blancas distorsionadas se unían y desunían en diferentes partes, podían notarse los puntos profundos que había dejado el alambre cuando Ink trató de cerrar la herida, y se veía perfectamente que el corte no había sido uno sino tres porque había tres líneas gruesas que le atravesaban el vientre de punta a punta. Una prueba clara y contundente de la masacre que el inexperto mutante le había hecho al abrirlo. A eso se sumaba que para extraerle la criatura tenía que haberle separado la cavidad, cortarle la bolsa y revolverle las entrañas. Toda la operación sin anestesia.

La joven pasó saliva. No podía quitarse la idea del sufrimiento que debía haber padecido su padre y, sin querer, sintió remordimiento por habérselo provocado inocentemente.

Emma lo notó.

-Quise salvarlo de eso y él se negó a escucharme. Lo intenté dos veces y las dos veces prefirió esa salida.

Jean recordó las escenas que había vivido cuando Erik intentaba comunicarse con ella tres años atrás.

-Primero se lo sugeriste cuando comenzaban a escasear los insumos – rememoró la joven con la voz temblorosa. Emma asintió -. Luego cuando yo iba a nacer – Jean se pasó la mano por la garganta porque recordaba la sensación de ahogo y muerte que le habían provocado las contracciones -. Querías que me asfixiara adentro de su vientre para que de esa manera él sobreviviera.

-Se nota que estudiaste biología mutante en la escuela – sonrió Emma burlona -. Una de las características del embarazo masculino es que si no se llega a extraer el feto a tiempo, este fallece asfixiado por las contracciones y el mutante gestante puede sobrevivir. Horas más tarde, su propio organismo produce células que van absorbiendo el cadáver fetal hasta hacerlo desparecer de su cuerpo. Yo averigüé esa teoría cuando se acercaba la fecha del parto y descubrí que Magneto ya la conocía – suspiró poniéndose seria -. Sin embargo, sabiendo que existía esa opción, Magneto eligió sellar su destino.

-¡Él jamás iba a hacerte caso! – exclamó Jean enojada. Era un mecanismo de defensa para combatir el remordimiento que le aumentaba más y más.

Emma lo notó.

-Sientes culpa, jovencita – advirtió, dañina -. Tienes razón en sentirla. Dices que hice de todo para separar a tus padres pero a fin de cuentas fuiste tú quien los separó con tu llegada. Si Erik hubiera sobrevivido. . .

-¡Él sobrevivió!

-No – contestó Emma con calma -. No lo hizo. Falleció, yo misma vi su cadáver y estuve presente cuando lo enterraron. Por eso se separó de Xavier. Piénsalo, me acusas a mí de haberlos separado cuando yo no hacía más que buscar salvarlo. Si me hubiese hecho caso, habría sobrevivido esos meses de asedio y habría regresado a Westchester para unirse a tu otro padre.

-¡No! – Jean se cubrió la cabeza, negándose a reflexionar.

-Fuiste tú, Jean, Wanda o como te llames – concluyó la mutante fría y cruel -. Por tu culpa se separaron, por tu culpa Magneto sufrió una tortura inconcebible. Tus padres dicen que te aman, estoy convencida de que te lo dicen, pero estoy convencida, también, que en el fondo sufren y te odian por el tiempo que los mantuviste alejados y por la agonía que causaste en Magneto.

-¡Basta! – gritó la joven y brincó del asiento.

Todos los pasajeros voltearon hacia ella. Scott corrió a ayudarla y Erik llegó hasta ellos con una furia mal contenida.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – reclamó Magneto imperante.

Jean estaba llorando abrazada a Scott.

-¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Erik a su hija, enojado -. ¡Dime qué te hizo, Wanda, y juro que voy a arrojarla de la nave!

Kurt, Ororo, Rogue y Bobby se aproximaron y rodearon a su joven amiga. No iban a permitir que Magneto asesinara a una de ellos pero tampoco iban a permitir que Emma lastimara a Jean.

-Wanda, responde – ordenó Erik suavizando el tono.

La muchacha apartó apenas la cabeza del pecho de Scott y miró a su padre a los ojos. Sabía por su semblante que si se lo contaba cercenaría la cabeza de Emma ahogándola con el collar inhibidor que todavía llevaba puesto. No quería que su progenitor se volviera un asesino y, además, para su dolor, Emma le había dicho una terrible verdad.

-No pasa nada, padre – contestó y se frotó la nariz.

Erik miró a Emma.

-Te juro que no llegarás viva a Westchester – amenazó colérico.

Emma sintió presión en el collar y se llevó las manos al cuello, desesperada.

-Papá, por favor – suplicó Jean y corrió a abrazar a su padre -. Déjala, no me hizo daño. Soy yo, solo yo que a veces me pongo nerviosa y no sé contener mi poder y, por favor, detente.

Erik dejó de ejercer presión en el metal y miró a su hija a los ojos.

-¿No te dijo nada? Es manipuladora y le fascina provocar daño.

-No, solo fui yo, papá.

-¿No me estás mintiendo? – Jean bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. Erik no se convenció -. Wanda, dime la verdad. Mírame a la cara y dime que Emma Frost no te dijo nada.

La joven usó todo su poder de concentración. Odiaba mentir pero consideraba necesario hacerlo esta vez por la seguridad de todos. Miró a su padre a los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No me digo nada, padre. Yo me puse nerviosa porque estas misiones me alteran. Ya sabes, ver a nuestros hermanos sufriendo es demasiado para mí.

Erik miró a Emma.

-Apenas puedas caminar, vas a dejar Westchester.

Emma asintió.

Magneto tomó a su hija del brazo y se la llevó con él, bien lejos de la peligrosa mujer telépata. Scott y los demás regresaron cada uno a su asiento.

…..

Charles aguardaba expectante al jet en la pista de aterrizaje que era la cancha de baloncesto. En cada misión bajaba hasta allí para recibir a su familia y a sus pupilos pero esta vez estaba nervioso por la presencia de Emma. Como Erik, le guardaba un resentimiento profundo y de a ratos se planteaba si Magneto no había tenido razón al querer abandonarla. Pero, claro, su espíritu caritativo que había legado a Jean le aseveraba que había tomado la decisión correcta. A pesar del daño que había causado, Emma Frost merecía ser rescatada y atendida como cualquier otro mutante.

Finalmente el techo de la cancha se abrió y el avión descendió con las maniobras expertas de Hank. Minutos más tarde, el equipo X-Men bajó acompañando a los cuatro mutantes rescatados. Después de ellos, apareció Beast con Emma Frost en brazos, y, últimos, Erik junto a Jean y Scott. Los jóvenes bajaron la escalinata tomados de la mano.

Magneto besó a Charles en los labios y Jean lo abrazó efusivamente. Así se saludaban al regresar de las misiones. Como otras tantas veces, Charles percibía la mente aturdida de los recién llegados, especialmente de los mutantes rescatados, llena de confusiones, miedo y ansiedad. Estaba acostumbrado a sentirlas y solía bloquear su cabeza para evitarlas si eran muy intensas. Por eso no captó la culpa que acosaba a Jean ni la perversa alegría de Emma por habérsela provocado.

-Me alegra que estén bien – sonrió Charles a su amante y a su hija. Estos asintieron -. Subamos a descansar. Queridos hermanos – se volvió hacia los mutantes que habían rescatado -. Bienvenidos a casa.

-Vengan conmigo – invitó Hank a los cuatro recién llegados, mientras acomodaba a Emma en sus brazos -. Voy a examinarlos rápidamente en el laboratorio y después subiremos a comer algo. Deben tener hambre.

-Hace dos días que no pruebo nada, amigo – comentó uno -. Pueden darme la cal de las paredes y aceptaría.

Los otros tres sonrieron, felices de encontrarse a salvo y rodeados de gente como ellos.

….

Jean se retiró a darse un baño. Scott la había invitado a salir a cenar al mall para disfrutar después de alguna película. Eso hacían comúnmente al regresar de las misiones para distenderse y olvidar la tensión. Mientras el agua le caía por el rojo cabello enjabonado con shampoo, la joven parpadeó varias veces para quitarse la imagen de la espantosa cicatriz que había visto en Erik. Pero no podía hacerlo, allí estaba, impresa en su retina como un recuerdo de lo que el mutante había sufrido por su culpa. Pensó que Emma tenía razón: ella y solo ella había separado a sus padres. Recordó los años que había visto a Charles triste, cuando todavía lo consideraba únicamente su mentor, y se planteó si, en el fondo, hoy Charles no la culpaba de la depresión que había sentido.

Magneto, por su parte, era un sobreviviente, de hecho, había padecido el infierno de Auschwitz siendo un niño. Pero la idea de una cirugía tan horrenda la estremecía y le hacía preguntarse si ese dolor no había sido mayor que todo lo sufrido en el campo.

Llorando amargamente, la joven se sentó dentro de la tina y se fue haciendo un ovillo. El agua la mojaba junto con las lágrimas. Tan grande era el dolor, que no pudo detener su poder e hizo estallar el foco del baño. Inmersa en la oscuridad continuó sollozando, mientras se planteaba por primera vez si su existencia era una bendición o una desgracia para su familia.

…

 _ **¡Hola! Prometí que sería el último capítulo pero todavía le queda un poquito más. Espero que les siga gustando el drama.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
